All For Love
by Angel Cena
Summary: What people will do for love. (Mainly a John CenaVanessa fic but also features: Randy Orton, Dawn Marie, Rene Dupree and many other superstars! Please feel free to review! I love hearing from the readers!) Completed!
1. The Plan

Author's note: All characters (except Vanessa/Angel) are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment. Just thought you should know, so now enjoy the story!  
  
John Cena was sitting in his locker room getting ready for his match tonight against Renee Dupree for the US Title. He looked at the title and smiled, knowing that he was going to give his fans a great match like he does every night. He closed his eyes as he relived the moment when he won the title back at Wrestlemania XX at Madison Square Garden. When he opened his eyes he stood up and walked to his gym bag to grab the throwback jersey he was going to wear tonight and looked at the clock. "One more hour before the show starts, and where is Vanessa?" He asked aloud even though he knew the answer. She was with her boyfriend Randy Orton, as always before the show, even though she was John's manager. When Randy came to Smackdown! From Raw, he and Vanessa started dating, and that was months ago. Sure John was happy that Vanessa had found someone... but the problem was, it was not with him. Vanessa and John always travel together and have been friends since their OVW days, over time John realized that he was in love with Vanessa, but by the time he did, she was with Randy. He was angry become someone else had his Angel's heart, but she was so happy and he did not want to see that fade. So he has kept his mouth shut since then and go on day by day, but his love for her has never faded. John sat back down and closed his eyes and got lost in his thoughts about Vanessa.  
  
Suddenly "Damn him!" was heard and the door banged open jolting John from his thoughts as Vanessa Eaton (a.k.a. Angel Devilson) stormed into the room. She slammed the door with such fury that he was afraid that the door would fall off it's hinges. Her curly brown hair was all over the place and her blue-green eyes were full of fury and grief, but she still looked beautiful in his eyes. "Damn him all to hell!" She kicked her bag and it flew a few inches. She was ready to throw something but she sensed Cena nearby. When she looked at John she slowly began to return to normal, she always thought that John had that calming effect on her.  
  
John walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's over," she said as she looked at him. His blue eyes were full of concern and she knew that he cared for her. When she met John long ago, she knew that they had something between them, both on and off screen and when she became his manager, she was elated since they had great chemistry, and everyone knew. Fans always asked "when was her character Angel and Cena going to hook up?" but it did not happen, because she met Randy Orton and she fell deeply in love. Her and Randy were a great couple... until tonight.  
  
John's heart skipped a beat, "what do you mean over?"  
  
"Randy and I are done."  
  
He was trying so hard to hide his joy when he asked, "May I ask why?"  
  
Vanessa sighed as she relived the moment as she told him what happened:  
  
_FLASH BACK  
  
Vanessa dropped off her bag in her dressing room that she shared with Cena, and walked down to the love of her life's dressing room. She missed him so much, since she hadn't seen him in about two weeks. She was longing to be in his arms and hearing his sexy voice saying the sweet words he always does. As she got to the door the smile on her face grew wider. She then knocked on the door, "Randy? It's me." She was surprised that there was no reply. When she opened the door she noticed that the room was dark except for the candles that were scattered. She smiled sweetly as the romantic mood that was set. "Randy?" Vanessa called out again and the heard the shower running, she smiled as she walked toward to bathroom and as she was opening the door, she heard a female laughing, and then Randy's joining in. When she came into the room, her heart dropped and broke into a million pieces. There was Randy in the shower... with Dawn Marie. "Oh my god RANDY! DAWN!"  
  
When Randy and Dawn broke apart, Randy's eyes went wide as he said, "Vanessa! We can explain this!" Randy went away from Dawn as he wrapped a towel around his hips and Dawn covered herself. "This is not what you think."  
  
"Oh no? Is this why I haven't seen you in two weeks? You were with.. with... **HER!**" Vanessa feeling her temper flaring. "I hope this was worth it you son of a bitch! Because of this, we are over!" She tried to walked out but Randy grabbed her arm.  
  
"Vanessa please wait, we need to tal-" but Randy's face was met with Vanessa's fist. Randy's hand released Vanessa arm as the girl screamed in shock when Randy landed on top of her..  
  
"No Randy, we don't need to talk, you did this all on your own! Now goodbye!" She stormed out of the room, slammed the door and walked away for good.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
John looked shocked and felt anger that Randy would have done such a thing to the greatest woman in the world. "That bastard, I'll kill him." John was about to go after him, but with Vanessa's touch she stopped him.  
  
"No John," she said as she look at him with now tear-filled eyes, "I need you right now."  
  
With that John took her into his arms and held her as she begin to weep, "Hey now," said John, "it will be OK." John stroked Vanessa's back as he was sad for Vanessa but at the same time he was happy that he was holding her in his arms. He was thinking how he could get back at Randy for Vanessa. He inhaled her scent of roses and suddenly an idea formed his head. "Hey, I got an idea how to make Randy jealous and realize what he is missing."  
  
Vanessa looked up at him and said, "How?"  
  
"Simple, you would hook up with someone who Randy makes Randy's blood boil, and full of jealousy."  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
John smiled with confidence and pride as he said, "Me." 


	2. Setting it in motion

John smiled with confidence and pride as he said, "Me."  
  
Vanessa looked shocked as she backed up from John and said, "You? John why you?" She was surprised of that he suggested it, let alone he be the one who makes Randy jealous, she never thought that John would even consider it.  
  
"Because I love you" John thought, but did not say. Instead, John smiled as he took Vanessa's hands into his and lead her to the couch, he looked at her hands and smiled noting how well the fit into his. He shook the thought out of his head as he smiled and explained his plan. "Well, it's quite simple, it would drive him nuts on the fact that you hooked up with someone else, plus the fans would love it, since we would do it on and off camera. I know the fans have been dying to see us together, so it would kill Randy with the fact that you are with someone even the FANS would love."  
  
Vanessa felt the hope flicker inside her as she asked, "Why do you want to do this?"  
  
"Because Vanessa," said John, "you mean the world to me. You are the sweetest, kindest, most loving person I know. You have always been there for me, and I don't think Randy deserves you. He hurt you deeply and he broke your heart. I think we should make him suffer and realized what he had stupidly screwed up."  
  
Vanessa looked down at their hands and noticed how nicely they fitted together. She felt something between them that she had never felt with Randy and it scared her, but at the same time, it excited her. She knew that John's plan was a great one, since Randy put her into so much pain, and she wanted him to realized what he was missing, and John was the perfect guy to do it. John noticed the sparkle in her eyes returning as she looked at him and with her angelic smile that he loved she said, "Let's do it. Let's make Randy suffer."  
  
John smiled brightly as he took her into his arms. "You won't regret it Vanessa," said John. "I wouldn't have it any other way," thought Vanessa as she rested her head on John's shoulder.  
  
"I know I won't," said Vanessa, "but let's not start tonight." She pulled apart as she thought about the plan more.  
  
John looked confused as he said, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Not the relationship at first, I think we should build up to it, and then at the PPV, we share our first kiss. That gives two weeks to have the fans and Randy think there is something going on, you know what I mean?"  
  
John smiled as he saw the old Vanessa coming back, "Girl you are a genius!" He hugged her tightly and knew that this was going to be great. They pulled apart until they were a couple of inches apart. John looked deeply into her blue-green eyes and started to get lost into them. Vanessa smiled sweetly and her eyes suddenly lowered to his lips and thought what would it be like to kiss him.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door breaking the moment, Vanessa snapped out of it and broke away from John. "Come in." John felt cold suddenly when Vanessa left him as the door opened and rolled in Kurt Angle by his assistant Luther with Renee Dupree right behind them. Vanessa smiled as she shook Kurt's hand and said, "Evening Kurt." She smiled at Renee and looked at John with a sweet smile.  
  
"Hello everyone," said Kurt as we all sat down, "all right here is the deal, Renee and John you guys are going to go at it. Do your usual moves, and Vanessa we are going to have Angel get involved, after the referee gets knocked down. Renee, you are going to grab Angel when she gets onto the ring and bring her in. Vanessa you'll try to get of the ring, but Renee will prevent it, and you will get to a ring post. Just as he grabs your hair, you are going to low blow him with your knee, then John will hit the F-U and win the match, to keep the title. Is that good?"  
  
"It's great," said everyone and Renee left to get ready. Kurt was about to leave, but John stopped him. "Hey Kurt?"  
  
"What's up Cena?" said Kurt and noticed the connection between John and Vanessa as John wrapped his arm around Vanessa. Kurt was like everyone else and wondering when those two were going to hook up, but when Vanessa started dating Randy, everything changed, but he noticed earlier tonight when Randy came into his office a bruised cheek and with Dawn Marie holding his hand, asking for Dawn to be his manager and becoming the number on contender for John's title. As well as Dawn asking for a match with Angel at the PPV. So he knew that Vanessa and Randy were done AND that Dawn Marie had something do with it.  
  
"Well," said John as he looked at Vanessa, "Vanessa and I have decided that we are going to finally give the fans what they wanted."  
  
Kurt's eyebrows went eye and his blue eyes glimmer, "Oh? And what is that?  
  
"We have decided," said Vanessa with a smile, "to have Angel and the Dr. hook up."  
  
Kurt smiled devilishly as he said, "That is wonderful, when are you going to be a couple?"  
  
"We are going to start at the PPV, but we are going to wet the fans appetite with a some affection."  
  
Kurt nodded and smiled as he said, "I love it. It will be good for the PPV match since you will be going against Randy Orton for the title." Kurt noticed Vanessa's look on her face when he mentioned Randy, and felt sorry knowing that he struck a chord. John noticed it too, and gave Vanessa's shoulder a squeeze. "Also, Vanessa you and Dawn Marie will have a match at the PPV as well." Vanessa looked at Kurt and he saw the fire in her eyes as she was looking forward to this match.  
  
"Good enough for me," said Vanessa with determination, "I think the PPV is going to be the best one for this year." Vanessa looked at John and smiled as he saw the fire in her eyes.  
  
"I totally agree," said John as he smiled back at Angel, "it will be the best PPV." John winked at Vanessa as he lowered his head to Vanessa's ear and said something that only Vanessa heard, "A prefect night for us and not for Orton." Vanessa smiled and hide her laughter. Kurt noticed this and knew it was his cue to leave.  
  
"All right I love the sound of that, but doe now I must get back to work," said Kurt as he signaled for Luther to leave the room, "have a good match." When Kurt and Luther left the room all Kurt said was, "It's about time." Luther nodded as they rolled back to the office.  
  
Later that night the main event was John Cena w/ Angel Devilson vs. Renee Dupree for the US Championship. Everyone noticed something was going on between Cena and Angel, and boy they were happy. Suddenly the camera was on John and Vanessa and the fans went nuts. Vanessa was in her "Angel" mode as she said, "All right Cena, tonight you fight that Frenchman for your US title. You are going to show why you are the best US Champion has ever seen!" The fans went nuts, "You know you are going to represent for your fans in the US baby!"  
  
The fans went nuts and Started the USA chant, and John did a great rap, then looked Angel and said, "Let's do it!" Vanessa looked John with surprised as John said, "I meant to say "Let's get it on!" Vanessa and the fans laughed as he said, "Na Na Na, I meant let's go out there and win this match! Yeah, that is what I meant. You ready Angel?" He extended his arm out to her as he face turned a bright red.  
  
"Let's go," said Vanessa as slipped her hand on his elbow and together they walked out the door. When the camera was off them Vanessa said, "Nice job Cena."  
  
"Oh shut up," said John and Vanessa laughed, "so you think it is going well?"  
  
"Pretty good so far," said Vanessa as suddenly she noticed Randy and Dawn not to far up ahead. John noticed them too, and slipped his arm around Vanessa's shoulders and pulled her closer to him as Randy looked at them. Vanessa's arm around his waist and slipped her left hand into his back pocket, as she slipped her right hand through his hand and laced their fingers together. John looked at her and she smiled sweetly as they walked by them. They saw the smug look on Dawn Marie's face as she snuggled closer to Randy, but the look they were looking for was on Randy's face, and it was priceless.  
  
About 20 minutes later the match was going great, John and Renee were giving their best match. Vanessa was at ringside getting the crowd involved cheering Cena on, and she was giving John her support. She was leaning against the ring and the fans noticed something in Vanessa's eyes and her body language that Angel was wanting Cena. John Irish whipped Renee into the ring post and when to body slam him but at the last second Renee grabbed the ref. and he took the worst of it. Vanessa rose her hands to her face as she watched Nick Patrick go down. John looked at the ref. as Nick rolled out of the ring and Vanessa went to him to revive him. Suddenly Renee low blowed John and went for the count, but the ref. was still down, so Renee when to grab the title and went back into the ring to hit John with it, but then Vanessa leapt onto the ring to distract Renee. "Hey Renee! You're nothing but a coward! Come on you stupid French son of a bitch!!"  
  
Renee looked at her and went up to her, suddenly he flipped her over the top rope and brought her into the ring. The crowd booed and chanted "Cena! Cena! Cena! Cena! Cena! Cena! Cena!" to revive him. Slowly John and the ref. became more awake, as Renee was preventing Vanessa from getting out of the ring, and then got her stuck in the ring post. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back causing her to scream, and just as he went to kiss her, her knee might with his groin, and when he let go of her, John was on his feet. She slipped of the ring and John spun Renee around, and landed the F-U. The crowd said as the ref. did the "1-2-3!"  
  
Vanessa slid into the ring as the ring announcer said, "Your winner and still the US Champion.... JOHN CENA!" The fans went nuts as the ref. handed the title to Cena and rose his hands. Vanessa clapped her hands and when Cena looked at her and she ran to him and hugged him tightly. The fans were going nuts as John spun her around in a big circle, and when lowered her down they stood a couple inches apart. Vanessa and John looked deeply into each other's eyes. The fans were rooting them on, but then the moment was broke and John and Vanessa broke apart, and she rose his hand with pride and they celebrated their win. When they were walking to their dressing room, and when they walked past Randy Orton, they were holding hands and Randy looked like he was stabbed in the heart. 


	3. The Kiss

Two Weeks Later  
  
It was the night of the Smackdown PPV, The Great American Bash, the buzz was at a all time high for the match for the US Championship between John Cena and Randy Orton, as well as the match between Angel and Dawn Marie. The spark between Cena and Angel was getting hotter, and there always a near kiss, but never a full blown one. Everyone was anticipating this match between Orton and Cena, and were counting the moments until it happened. As the pyro went off people were cheering like crazy knowing in a matter of moments the matches of matches would happened.

After the first match the camera showed Angel Devilson stretching in her dressing room wearing a light blue sexy halter mid-drift top and a pair of dark blue hip hugging pants she give the best view. The fans went nuts when they saw her and John Cena appeared in front of her with the best view in the world. "Yo yo yo!" John started as suddenly Vanessa stood up and nearly tripped, but John caught her until they were inches from each other. Vanessa blushed as John put a stand of hair behind her ear. They looked like they were going to kiss, and the fans were going nuts. Suddenly John remembered where he was, and began, "Damn girl you looking FINE!" He spun her around giving all the fans to see, "And tonight, girl, you and me are going to rock this house tonight! After you defeat Dawn Marie, I am going to represent and defeat that "pretty boy" Randy Orton and keep the US Title!"  
  
"Damn straight Cena!" said Vanessa as she slipped on her leather jacket and her matching light blue hat, "You are the franchise of Smackdown! Not to mention the fact that you are the best US Champion, and with me by your side, you'll stay the US Champion! But first, I have to go and kick Dawn Marie's ass!" She then kissed John's cheek, realized what she did and walked out of the room blushing.  
  
John looked shocked but smiled as he said, "Good luck Angel." He nodded and was prepared to get ready for his own match.   
  
"Coming up next," said Michael Cole, "is Angel vs. Dawn Marie and this match is about jealousy." With that they showed the clip that was leading up to the match, beginning with a incident in the cafeteria:  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_Dawn was continuing to taunt Angel on the fact that Randy left her for Dawn, "Awwww poor Angel," said Dawn, "all alone because the love of her life left her for another woman." The crowd booed as Vanessa's cheek spasmed and Dawn laughed, but then Vanessa smiled as she grabbed the milk.  
  
"Yeah," said Vanessa, "he left me, but at least I know I am not milk maid." Suddenly Vanessa dumped the milk over Dawn's head causing her to scream and the fans to go nuts. As Angel walked away she said, "Don't have a cow Dawn." Dawn continued to scream and Angel just laughed away.  
  
_END FLASHBACK  
  
The clip showed more including attacks on each other and each saying that they promised the victory. At the end Dawn Marie's music hit and the crowd booed when she came out. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Woodbridge, New Jersey.... Dawn Marie." Dawn made her way to the ring and she did her moves as she got into the ring. A couple minutes later Angel's theme song, "Dirrty" hit and the crowd went nuts. When the lyrics hit Vanessa walked out with pride and she was amazed with all the flashes of cameras from the fans. "And her opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts.... Angel Devilson!" The crowd went nuts as Vanessa did a sexy dance at the top of the ramp and then she walked down the ramp and hit a few of the fans hands as she made her way to the ring, she then leapt onto the ring, slipped her leg through the bottom rope, and when she got into the ring she slowly rose her butt into the air and then did her sexy dance while removing her jacket and hat.  
  
"Well," said Michael Cole as the match began, "this is going to be the best match of the night, since we have two of our finest divas here wrestling."  
  
"I totally agree Cole," said Tazz as he admired both women, "who would you say your pick for the night is?"  
  
"Well, I think that the fans are getting the best of it, but I am going to have to say that Angel is going to win this match."  
  
"I don't know Cole, Dawn is pretty tough, but let's watch the match."

About ten minutes later the match was going excellent, with chops and surprising moves from each of the divas, but with Dawn dominating for most of the match. The fans were completely behind Angel through and through. Suddenly out of no where, when Dawn Irish-whipped Angel to the ropes, suddenly Angel came out with a tornado DDT and slowly began to regain control. Suddenly Dawn clotheslined Angel and picked her up for her finishing move, but suddenly Angel reversed it into a DDT, then dragged Dawn toward a ring post and then hit her finishing move, the Praying Moonsault for the 1-2-3. The fans were excited as the ring announcer said, "You winner, Angel Devilson!" Vanessa smiled as her hand was raised by the referee as her music hit. She waved at all the fans as she got out of the ring and headed toward the back.

When she walked into her locker room she was engulfed into the arms of John as he said, "Girl I am SO proud of you! That match was awesome, and if Smackdown had a women's title, you would so win it!" He lifted her up into the air and spun her around. They both noticed how well they fitted into each other's arms. Vanessa melted into his arms and loved the feeling of it, it was better than Randy's but she wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Why thank you John," said Vanessa, "I thought it was a good match."  
  
"It was awesome!" said John as he released her, but kept her hands in his, "now, you've got an two hours before my match to relax, so we can talk about our first kiss and really driving it to Randy's heart." With that they sat together and talked about how it was going to go.

Two hours later it was time for the match everyone was waiting for, John Cena w/ Angel vs. Randy Orton. Dawn Marie was not going to be at ringside since she was still hurting from the match between her and Angel. They showed the promo for John and Randy's match, and then Randy's music hit and the fans booed when Randy came out. The bell rang and the ring announcer said, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the United States Championship, making his way to the ring, the challenger, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245lbs. Randy Orton!"  
  
He smiled cockily as he strutted down to the ring. When he got into the ring he stood on the ringpost and rose his hands in his usual way. He then got of and grabbed the mic from the ring announcer and said, "Well Cena, tonight is the night where I kick your ass and take that US title from you, and I will add you to my list of Legends I have "killed" since I have been here!" The crowd booed as Randy handed back the mic to the ring announcer.  
  
Suddenly John's theme music hit and the roof nearly went off the building as John and Vanessa came out to hype out the crowd. John then extended his arm to Vanessa in which she took it and they smiled as the headed toward the ring. "And making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Angel from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240lbs, he is the United States Champion.... John Cena!" John then slid into the ring as Vanessa climbed the stairs, then John like a gentleman opened the ropes for her. He then did his usual "Word Life" symbol as Vanessa clapped him on. The she looked at Randy and all her feelings flooded back to her as John handed the title to Nick Patrick.  
  
She shook her thoughts from her head as she went to Cena as rested her forehead against his as she said to him, "You can do this, kick his ass for me." John nodded and removed his throwback. They then did there usual handshake and the matched began once she was out of the ring.   
About thirty minutes later it was near the end of the match, there were a share of near pin falls and near submission holds, but over all the fans were all over it. Vanessa watched in interest as John and Randy both fought endlessly. She sometimes watch Randy but then shook her head and focused back on Cena. She was looking forward to their plan and wondered what would Randy's face was going to be like. Suddenly she noticed that Nick was down and Randy went for the title. The next thing she knew was that Randy hit John in the face with the title. "Oh my God!" She screamed as Randy went for the count, but the ref. was still down. Randy got pissed and tried to revive him, and Vanessa the hopped onto the ring post and started screaming at Randy. "You cheating son of a bitch! You can't do anything fair can you? You suck! You are nothing by a no good, lying son of a bitch!" Randy looked pissed as he then grabbed Vanessa and brought her into the ring. She screamed as she noticed Cena and the ref. starting to get up. Randy was going for the RKO, but Vanessa shoved him to John and John hit the F-U on Randy. John went for the pin and got the 1-2-3!  
  
"Your winner and STILL the United States Champion...... JOHN CENA!!!!" The fans went nuts as Vanessa grabbed the title and handed it to John. He rose it high and Vanessa clapped her hands, the flashing of the cameras from the fans made the arena glitter like a night sky. John then looked at Vanessa and he pulled her into his arms and spun her around in a circle as she laughed in joy. He then placed her on the mat and held her tight, slow he pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes and got lost into them. Vanessa smiled as she put her hand behind John's head and lowered his lips to her for a kiss. John was surprised but kissed back and the fans were going nuts. John deepened the kiss and pulled her closer, he then lifted her up and Vanessa's legs went around his waist and they forgot about the whole world was watching. A minute later the broke apart and together holding hands they walked out of the ring and into the back.  
  
Meanwhile after the match was over, Randy had rolled out of the ring, and watching the interaction between Cena and Vanessa. After it was all over, Randy had tears in his eyes, and they were not from losing the match.


	4. Randy's got an idea

It was two Smackdowns after the PPV and the buzz was still at a all time high about what happened between Cena and Angel. Fans were buzzing and wondering what was going to happen next. Suddenly the camera showed a car showing up and going into a parking spot. The fans went nuts when John hopped out of the car and ran around to help his passenger out of the car. The crowed cheered louder as it was Angel who got out of the car. Vanessa smiled as John took her hand and they walked together to their dressing room still basking in the glow of their new relationship, but suddenly John stopped them before they went in and Vanessa looked confused. "What is it John?" asked Vanessa.  
  
"Nothing baby," said John as he wrapped his arms around Vanessa and pulled her close, "I am just the happiest person in the world since the PPV and it is all because of you."  
  
"Well," said Vanessa as she wrapped her arms around John's neck, "I am glad that I make you happy, because you make me happy too." She lowered his lips to hers and they shared a long and sweet kiss.  
  
Their moment was ruined when suddenly Randy came up to them and Vanessa noticed something in his eyes that she knew was jealousy especially when John wrapped his arms around her, "Well well, if it isn't the new happy couple?" he said when Vanessa and John broke apart, "aren't they so cute? God it makes me sick." The crowd booed and Randy looked toward the door to the audience, "Oh shut up," causing the audience to boo more, but then he focused back on the couple. He felt his heart skip as he looked at Vanessa, she was still beautiful. Her eyes still held the hurt that he caused her. He longed to take her out of Cena's arms and into his and kiss all the pain way, but he knew that she did not want him anymore. She saw how happy she was with Cena and he realized that Dawn was nothing to him and that Vanessa was the one he wanted.  
  
"I should be the champion and if it wasn't for this woman, I should have been! I want a rematch, tonight! Without your little bitch here to ruin the match." The crowd and Angel looked shocked, and Randy wanted to take back what he did, but knew he couldn't take it back. Before he could say more Randy was interrupted by Vanessa's hand across his cheek.. The fans cheer and Randy looked shocked and so did John.  
  
"Now I know you did not just call me THAT, because the only bitch I see here is you Randy Orton!" said Vanessa, "You lost the match at The Great American Bash, get over it, you are not the US Champion, John is. You lost that match fair and square so get off of that high horse and prove yourself worthy to go for the title again. Now, why don't you going back to your milk maid before she goes sour! John let's go in please." With that they walked into the room and slammed the door in Randy's face causing the fans to cheer and the camera to shut off to start the show.  
  
What the fans did not see was Randy as he leaned against their door as he held his hand to his cheek and said, "If only things were different... in only...." He suddenly had an idea and walked toward Kurt's dressing room.  
  
Meanwhile when Vanessa and John walked into their room and slammed the door, Vanessa sighed as she sat on the couch, "My god, that was hard! I could not believe what he said! I can't believe I slapped him! I feel like I did a month ago!" She slipped her face into her hands and just got lost in deep thought.  
  
John went and took her into his arms, as she suddenly begin to cry, he was shocked. "I did not know angels cried," he thought as he soothed her and stroked her back. "Hey now," said John, "don't cry. It will be OK. Shhh shhh shhh, come on baby it will be OK. I am here for you now. I will always be here."  
  
Vanessa lifted her head from John's shoulder and smiled at him, "Thank you so much John, I am so glad to have you in my life. Without you I don't know what I would do."  
  
"I will always be here for you Vee," said John, "always." John smiled at Vanessa and thought, "I love this woman so much, I want to tell her that I want to be with her... but I am afraid to do so, I don't want to lose her. The things you do for love, if only things were different."  
  
"You are the greatest man in the world Cena." She kissed his cheek, but when she pulled away she looked deeply into John's eyes and thought, "Wow he is so amazing, and he has been wonderful with this whole thing. I can't believe he is doing this for me, all for love..." John looked deeply into Vanessa's eyes and saw something in her eyes that he never saw before. They both felt something flowing between them and bringing them together. Suddenly John and Vanessa slowly were lowering their lips to each other's but a knock on the door had broke the moment. Vanessa snapped out of it and quickly walked to the bathroom and locked herself in. "What was I thinking!?" she said aloud, "John is just helping me with Randy... but since the PPV, I felt more happy faking it with Cena than I ever have when I was with Randy. Could it be? Am I falling for Cena? No, it's just my imagination." She began to fix herself up, but looked back into the mirror, "Or is it?  
  
Meanwhile was still dazed about what would have happened, but then the person knocked on the door waking John up. "Damn, I got to remember that Vanessa wants Randy, not me... but she was leaning in for that kiss too." He went to the door and there was a cameraman with Luther, "What do you want punk?"  
  
"Mr. Angle wants to see you and Angel right away," said Luther then walked away.  
  
"Right.... that boy needs a personality" said John as he went back into the room with the cameraman and then to the bathroom door, "Yo Angel!"  
  
Vanessa looked at the door and knew she had to go into Angel mode, she fixed herself up and walked out of the bathroom and said, "What's up baby?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. He gently kissed her on the mouth and he heard the fans go nuts.  
  
"Mr. Angle wants to see us."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I got no clue, but knowing him it's not good."  
  
"All right let's go." With that they join hands and walked to Kurt's office to find out what it was about as the camera went to commercial. Vanessa was silent the whole but she kept smiling up at John to continue the ruse of them being a real couple.  
  
When they arrived at the Kurt's office and knocked on the door, Vanessa started to get a bad feeling about something, they heard the "come in" John let her in first, and when she saw Randy with Angle, she intuition was right. Randy Kurt = Something bad was going to happen. "Ah, John and Angel come on it," said Kurt and Vanessa watched as Luther closed the door and suddenly she felt like she was entering Hell, with no way to get out of it. 


	5. A Plan Backfired

"Ah," said Kurt Angle as John and Vanessa came into the room, with his sadistic smile on his face, "John and Angel, please come on in. I have wonderful news for the both of you." Kurt noticed the look on Vanessa's face as she looked at Randy and he knew that she had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.  
  
"If it is for us," said John, "then why is "pretty boy" doing here?" He motioned to Randy with his head. He saw the longing look in Randy's eyes as he gazed at Vanessa, and he knew that their plan was working... but he then looked at Vanessa and realized that if they succeed with their plan, Vanessa might go back to Randy, and he did not want to go back to how things were.  
  
"Well it concerns Randy over here," said Kurt as he leaned back in his wheelchair as smiled evilly.  
  
"All right," said Vanessa as she leaned over the desk, "what is it?"  
  
"You two will be in a mixed tag match," said Kurt, "with Dawn and Randy tonight, and when you lose, I mean if you lose, Randy will have his rematch for the US Title. Oh, and the women can wrestle with the men."  
  
"What!" screamed John as he started to lose it, "that is not right and you know it!" He stood in the face of Randy, "All because Angel bitch slapped you, and because I kicked your ass at the PPV. Well you know what? Tonight, you'll get a double ass kicking." The fans cheered and Randy just smirked as he gazed as Vanessa then at John.  
  
"Please," said Randy, "after tonight, I will have my rematch for that title, and when I do, I will take that title from you, and when that day comes, you'll wish that I never came to Raw."  
  
"I already do," said Vanessa as she went up to John, "let's go hun, we got a match to win." She grabbed John's arm and walked with him out of the room and the camera showed Randy smiling evilly and Kurt noticed the gleam in Randy's eye and wondered if he did the right thing.  
  
When John and Vanessa got back to their dressing room, Vanessa sat on the couch and said, "I knew something was not right when I enter that room. There was something in Randy's eye that I did not like. I can't believe that he would do that, that son of a bitch!"  
  
"I know Vanessa," said John as he sat down next to her, "but I think I know why he is doing it?"  
  
"Oh and what exactly would that be Cena?"  
  
"I think he is doing it because he is in love with you and realized what he did meant nothing to him and he wants you back, which means our plan is working ." John took his hands in hers, "I don't think this is the way he should do it, but I guess people will do crazy things for love."  
  
"But by kicking my ass John? I would think it would do better than that!" said Vanessa as she stood up and walked away from Cena, "I don't know, I think he has something else in mind. Please trust me on this, I have a really bad feeling about tonight. I been having it since I slapped Randy across the face earlier tonight."  
  
John looked at her, "I think you are just being paranoid."  
  
"Have I ever been wrong when I said I have a bad feeling? Didn't I tell you something was going to happen to you at the Royal Rumble, and look what happened, you hurt your knee when you flow over the top rope!"  
  
"No you were never wrong, but you are wrong about tonight," he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "now will you trust me Vanessa? I will be there to protect you."  
  
"I hope you are right Cena," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I hope you are right." She rested her head on John's shoulder, but she still could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to either her or John, and she felt powerless to prevent it.  
  
A hour later it was time for the match John and Angel vs. Randy and Dawn Marie, everyone was wondering what was going to happen. When Randy and Dawn were in the ring, Randy had a glimmer in his eye that people sensed that he had something up his sleeve. Dawn noticed the glimmer and began to wonder what was going on in his head right now, her and Randy had gotten distant since the PPV, but she did not let anyone know about it. She had the feeling that it had to do with the kiss between John and Vanessa back in the PPV.  
  
Suddenly John's theme music hit and the fans went completely nuts, when John and Vanessa ran out onto the titantron and the cameras from the fans went crazy. John and Vanessa got the crowd hyped up as the ring announcer said, "and their opponents, the team of John Cena and Angel Devilson!" They began walked walking down holding hands as John checked out her body. She was wearing a blue cropped top with rhinestones, and a pair of blue short shorts.  
  
When John and Vanessa slid into the ring and everyone was excited, including Randy, but for a different reason. Vanessa noticed Randy's eyes were fully focused on her as she clapped on for John and smiled when he came up to her and rested his forehead against hers. "We can do this," said Vanessa, "let's win this together." John nodded and kissed her sweetly, she then got on the outside of the ring, grabbed the tag rope and he removed his shirt, causing some of the girls in the crowd to scream. Randy hugged Dawn before she got out and then the match began.  
  
About ten minutes later the match was going awesome, Vanessa was currently in the ring with Dawn. They were exchanging chops and slaps, but suddenly Dawn Marie took control and knocked Vanessa down with a clothesline. She then was going to pick Vanessa, but Randy screamed at her for the tag. She then smiled as she went to Randy and tagged him in. Randy smiled evilly as he walked up toward Vanessa and she looked up with horror. She began to crawl toward John but before she could get to him, Randy grabbed her leg and dragged her toward the center of the ring. Randy then looked down at her and smiled coldly as he picked her up. He smiled evilly before he clotheslined her back down. John screamed, "You bastard! Come on ref! Angel get up!" Randy then went for the pin, but Vanessa raised her shoulder up for only a 2 count. Randy then picked Vanessa back up and Irish-whipped her to the ropes and knocked her down with a drop-kick. He then continued to work on her and soften her up. Every now and again Dawn would tag in and out, to keep each other out. John was getting frustrated as Randy taunted him with every move he did on Vanessa.  
  
John got the fans involved by chanting for Vanessa as she was put into a submission move. "Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel!" Slowly Vanessa gained momentum as she slowly stood up and got out of the move, but Randy was quick for her and knocked her down, then angled her to face John as he put her back into the submission move. He smiled evilly as he taunted John with the hold causing Vanessa more pain.  
  
Vanessa screamed in pain as Randy added more pressure and she looked in John's eyes with a desperate plea for help. John started cheering her on, "Come on Angel! Don't tap out! You can do it baby! Hold on!" He got the fans to cheering and root, trying to give Vanessa some momentum to get out of the hold. Slowly Vanessa slid her body toward the ropes. Randy continued to taunt not realizing she was about a arms reach for the rope. She rose her hand like she was about to tap, but then she miraculously grabbed the rope. Randy looked shocked as he released the hold before the five count. He grabbed her again to put the move back on her, but suddenly she grabbed him and rolled him into a pin, but he kicked out for a two count. He was shocked and went for a clothesline, but she ducked and drop-kicked him. She went an Irish-whipped but he reversed it, he went for a back drop, but she reserved it into a head scissors and tossed him across the ring. John was excited as she slowly edged her way toward him for the tag. Just as she gets a couple of inches toward him, Randy grabbed her ankle to drag her back in, but she turned around and then kicked him in the head, knocking him down. With that she then used a little burst of energy to leap for John before Randy grabbed her again. She got the tag and the fans went nuts when John got into and started beating on Randy, knocking him down, then knocking Dawn down when she tried to get involved and then throwing her out of the ring. He did the five knuckle shuffle and went for the pin, but Dawn broke the two count. Vanessa then speared Dawn and fought with her out of the ring, she then clotheslined her outside the ring.  
  
Meanwhile Randy and John were duking it out, and suddenly Randy hit a low blow while the ref was watching Angel and Dawn, Randy went for the RKO, but suddenly John reversed it, and hit the F-U on him He was going for the pin, but Vanessa screamed at John wanting the tag. John smiled as he dragged Randy close to the turnbuckle and tagged Vanessa in. She then climbed on the turnbuckle and did her Praying Moonsault for the 1-2-3. "Your winners: John Cena and Angel Devilson!" John helped Vanessa up and hugged as her theme music hits the titantron.  
  
He spun her around and hugged her tightly, but gently enough not to hurt her. "You did it baby! You did it!" he said it as he rested his head against hers.  
  
"No," said Vanessa, "we did it, John. We did it." She kissed him sweetly and the they hugged. As they were hugging she noticed Randy shoved a man out of his chair, grabbing the chair and coming back into the ring. She saw the hatred in his eyes as he swung the chair towards John, intending to maim him. On an instinct she shoved John out of the way and took the devastating blow to her head and she fell down toward the ground out cold. The crowd was in silence after the horrible act was committed by Randy.  
  
Randy smiled at what he had done to John, but when he turned around and looked down, but instead of John, there was the woman he loved lying there unconscious in the middle of the ring. He was horrified at the fact that his plan just backfired horribly and he saw Dawn's face as he looked at him and shook her head in disappointment. Randy dropped the chair, got out of the ring and ran to the back and out of the arena. When Randy got to a place away from the arena he stopped his car and began talking aloud to himself. "Damn it! I can't believe I did that! My plan did not work! Damn it all to hell! That chair shot was meant for John, not her! How am I going to convince her that I need her in my life? After this... she is going to hate me forever! Damn it, where did I go wrong?  
  
Meanwhile John was confused when Vanessa shoved him away, but when he looked at her with confusion, he saw when she was hit with the chair. "Angel!" he screamed and ran up to her, "Angel, can you hear me? Angel, come on baby wake up." Referee Brian Hebner came next to John and also try to revive Vanessa. John stood up and signaled for the EMTs to come down. "Damn it get someone down here!!!! Now!" The EMTs were coming down as the cameras ended the show. The EMTs were quick to put on a neck brace around Vanessa's neck and put her on the backboard, the onto the stretcher. The crowd cheered at everyone rolled Vanessa out of the arena and toward the ambulance. John was holding her hand the whole time as they got to the ambulance. He noticed that all the superstars and divas were around watching Vanessa be put into the ambulance. The EMTs put Vanessa into the ambulance and quickly left.  
  
John stood there as Eddie Guerrero came up to him and placed a hand on John's shoulder snapping him back to reality, "How you doing man?"  
  
"How do you think I am doing man?" said John, "the woman I love just got knocked out by that bastard Orton with a chair shot."  
  
"I know man," said Eddie, "but she is going to be OK. She is on tough mamacita."  
  
"I know man, I know. I need to be with her, I'll talk to you later man." He ran to their car and drove to the hospital where Vanessa was located. When he got to the hospital he went to the main desk and asked, "Where can I find Vanessa Eaton, or it might be under Angel Devilson?"  
  
The nurse looked at her computer and said, "Ms. Eaton is upstairs in room 405."  
  
"Thank you so much," John ran to the elevator and went to the fourth floor, when he got there he saw a doctor leaving the room.  
  
When the doctor saw him he asked, "Are you John Cena?"  
  
"Yes sir, Doc how is she?"  
  
"She has a mild concussion, but it's a miracle that her skull did not break with the impact from that chair shot she took. She will need to stay at home for two weeks, then she will be as good as new."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Well, she is still unconscious, but I will allow you to stay with her for only a few moments."  
  
"Thank you Doctor," said John as he went into the room and was shocked at how Vanessa looked, he saw the bruising on her forehead and going up, her face looked a little swollen. His anger rose at Orton for what he did to her, John sat next to her and took her hand. "God Vanessa, I can't believe you were right, as always. I should of listened to you, and because of it, you are lying here instead of me. I told you I would protect you, and I failed you. I am so sorry baby. I promise you that I will handle Randy for you. He will pay for this, I vow he will." He gently moved a stand of hair out of her face, "Vanessa, I love you, I have always loved you, even during our OVW days, I did not want to admit it then, but I did. I hate the thought of you and Randy together, but if you are happy with him even after what he did to you tonight, then I will accept it, but I will never stop loving you. You are a true angel Vanessa, Randy does not deserve you. I wish you were awake, I want to look into those beautiful eyes and tell you how I feel. I need you Vanessa, I need you." He leaned over and kissed Vanessa sweetly on the lips, drinking her in. He then got up and headed out the door. When he left, what he did not see was the tears that had spilled from the closed eyes of the figure in the bed. 


	6. Vanessa's confession

It had been one week since the horrible chair shot heard around the world, everyone wondered if Angel was going to be at the arena tonight, but their question was answered when Michael Cole entered the ring and said, "As you all know last week on Smackdown a horrible incident had occurred after the main event." Showed the clip of the chair shot that Angel received from Randy Orton, and what happened after. "Angel had received a mild concussion and she will not be here tonight," the crowd booed at that news, "but she sent a thank to all who had sent her e-mails wishing her well. Hopefully she will return next week." With that the show began.  
  
After the pyro went off and the first match had occurred, the camera showed Josh Matthews with Randy Orton, the crowd booed at a all time high. Josh looked at Randy as he said, "Now Randy we have just witnessed the chair shot the you gave to Angel last week, what was going on in your mind when it happened?"  
  
Randy's face showed the guilt that he was feeling during this last week, but he then shook it off, and he was about to speak when suddenly John came out of no where and attacked Orton. Fists were flying as the fans were going nuts and John dominated Randy and began beating the living daylights out of him. After a couple minutes the referees and the superstars were trying to break them apart, but John got out of their grasp and attacked Randy again. When they finally got them separated Kurt Angle showed up and said, "Enough you two! I am not going to lose control of MY show just because of what happened last week! At Vengeance it will be a non- title match between Cena vs. Orton in a Hell in a Cell match! Now knock it off!" With that he rolled away with John smiling and Randy having a look of horror on his face, and the show went on.  
  
Meanwhile back in Boston Vanessa lying in bed resting her head thinking about last week in the hospital.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
_ Vanessa had slowly gained consciousness from the horrible chair shot she had received. She could not believe what was happened earlier, she was unaware that someone had entered the room until the person took her hand and his voice began speaking. "God Vanessa, I can't believe you were right, as always. I should of listened to you, and because of it, you are lying here instead of me. I told you I would protect you, and I failed you. I am so sorry baby. I promise you that I will handle Randy for you. He will pay for this, I vow he will." It was John! She was happy that he was here, she was going to speak but when he brushed a strand of her hair away and spoke again, the words that were about to come out of his mouth shocked her. "Vanessa, I love you, I have always loved you, even during our OVW days, I did not want to admit it then, but I did. I hate the thought of you and Randy together, but if you are happy with him even after what he did to you tonight, then I will accept it, but I will never stop loving you. You are a true angel Vanessa, Randy does not deserve you. I wish you were awake, I want to look into those beautiful eyes and tell you how I feel. I need you Vanessa, I need you." He then kissed her on the lips and she could feel the love for her in that kiss. She felt the tears in her eyes beginning to spill as John was leaving the room, and when he did, the tears began to flow and she realized that John Cena had taken a part of her with him.  
  
She opened her eyes and said the only word that came to mind, "John."  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Vanessa sat there and said aloud, "John said he loved me. I can't believe he said it. He had always loved me even when I was with Randy, why didn't he tell me? Was it because he saw me happy and did not want to ruin it? He was been so great to me, he's been so helpful with this whole Randy fiasco. He made me feel happy again, he made me feel... whole... and loved. I never felt complete unless John was near, I felt safe in Cena's arms." Then she came to realize something that she could not believe and leaned on the pillows watching the rest of Smackdown with a smile on her face that she has not had in a very very long time.  
  
The Smackdown before Vengeance John arrived at the arena without Vanessa again, and John was worried since he had not heard from Vanessa in two weeks. He hoped that Vanessa was all right as he entered the dressing room, he put down his gym bag, sit down on the couch, and placed his face in hid hands. He could replay that horrible chair shot that Vanessa took again and again in his head and he wish he could make it go away. He began to wonder if Vanessa was really OK. He heard a knock on the door causing his heart to leap and when to open it, in front of him was Eddie Guerrero, and he was disappointed, "Oh hey Eddie."  
  
"Hey Cena, how are you doing ese?" said Eddie as he came into the room.  
  
"All right I guess," said Cena as he closed the door, "I was sorta hoping you were Vanessa."  
  
"I am sorry man, I did not mean to get your hopes up, but I could dress up like here."  
  
John laughed lightly, "I don't think those crop tops she wears would fit you, or would look good on you... you don't get the chest for it.."  
  
Eddie laughed as he said, "I don't think so either, but I bet she will be here tonight."  
  
"I don't know man," said John as he sat down, "usually she and I are sharing a car and fly together. She wasn't at the airport today, so I don't know."  
  
"Well man," said Eddie as he put and hand on John's shoulder, "have faith, be happy on the fact that she only got a concussion and not something more serious from that chair shot."  
  
"You got a point man," said John as he looked at his good friend, "so, what brings you here anyway? Other than asking about me and my girl who you always try to steal from me?" John, Vanessa and Eddie had a private joke about Vanessa leaving John for Eddie.  
  
"Well, I wanted to see if Vanessa lost her memory of you and decide to have a little Latino Heat instead of some Eminem wannabe ese." They both laughed and when they stopped Eddie finished talking. "No, seriously, Angle is having us have a tag team match, with Randy and JBL." John noted the bitter tone when Eddie said JBL, and he figured that is had to do with when JBL cause Eddie's mother to have a heart attack and Eddie was still bitter about it.  
  
"Wonderful," said John and then there was a knock on the door, "come on in." Kurt wheeled in with Luther and John went to shake his hand, "Hey Kurt, how's it going?"  
  
"All right," said Kurt as he shook John's hand, "I am to assume Eddie told you about the match tonight?"  
  
"Yeah he did," said John, "it's going to be a great one before the PPV."  
  
"I am sure that it is going to be," said Kurt as he look around, "still no Vanessa?"  
  
"Nope, I have not talked to or seen her since she got out of the hospital," said John, "and I am hoping everything is OK."  
  
"Me too," said Kurt, "Not to mention the fans are wondering where she is, since we've told them that she would have been back last week, but of course she is a no show. Does she know about your match with Randy at Vengeance?" Kurt was surprised, since this was so unlike Vanessa, he was really worried because he considered her like a daughter. She was a big supporter of him after the Big Show threw down from that ledge causing the end of his wrestling career, even when he tried to ruin Cena's career, she made him see the light and since then he had watched out for her.  
  
"Yeah, I left her a message telling her, if she did not get that than she must of seen on it on Smackdown when you announced it."  
  
"Do you know if anyone has talked to her?"  
  
"I have," said Torrie Wilson as she came into the room, "Last week she was in Mexico doing the photo shoot with the divas, she said she might come in today, but she will see how she is feeling."  
  
"Thank you Torrie," said Kurt as he looked at John. "see at least we know she is alive and about. Now the question is, will she come to Smackdown tonight?"  
  
It was time for the tag match of Randy Orton & JBL vs. John Cena & Eddie Guerrero. Randy and JBL were in the ring waiting for their opponents to come down to the ring for the match. Randy smiled as they showed why this tag match was occurring:  
  
FLASHBACK

Last week on Smackdown  
  
_John and JBL were having a non-title match, everything was going great. John was about to hit the F-U when Randy ran down and distracted Cena enough to give JBL a opportunity to recover and hit a Clothesline from Hell for the 1-2-3. Suddenly Randy slid in the ring and both him and JBL began beating the hell of John. The crowd booed and wondered who was coming out to help Cena. A couple minutes later Eddie came out and helped getting JBL and Randy out of the ring, then helped Cena up for the end of the show.  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
After that Eddie's music hit and the fans went nuts as Eddie driving low-rider convertible with John in the passenger seat. "And their opponents at a combine weight of 406 lbs. The United States Champion John Cena and the WWE Champion Eddie Guerrero!" When they got to the bottom of the ramp Eddie turned on the hydraulics causing the car to bounce and the fans got excited as Eddie and John got out of the car hype the fans up more. They slapped a few of the fans hands and got into the ring and prepared themselves for the match. They handed their titles to Brian Hebner and the match begun.  
  
About fifteen minutes later John Bradshaw Layfield was dominating John and then tagged in Randy. Randy smiled as he kicked John in the ribs and began working hard on him. He enjoyed torturing John as the fans and Eddie were trying to get John motivated to fight back, which they did, but then Randy hit a spine buster. He smiled as he went for the pin, but before the three count... "Dirrty" and Vanessa's entrance video hit the titantron and Michael Cole said, "Tazz can it be?" Randy stood up and looked shocked as sure enough Vanessa came out onto the titantron. "Yes! Angel has returned!"  
  
"Wow Cole!" said Tazz, "Sure enough Angel has finally came back after that horrible chair shot she took three weeks ago. She is looking good, and I think pissed."  
  
"I don't know, Tazz her facial expression is heard to read... but she does look pretty damn good."  
  
She was wearing a white blouse that was tied at her midriff and a pair of dark blue hip hugging jeans. (A/N similar to what Jessica Simpson wore in her "I think I am in love with you" video but the top is a tad shorter and she is wearing strappy heels. Sorry for the interruption. Please continue reading!) Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she had a look that Randy could not read. The fans chanted "Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel! Angel!" Suddenly John used the opportunity roll Randy for the pin, but Randy kicked out at two. John looked up and smiled at her but then went back to the match. Vanessa crossed her arms and continued watching the match from up there, but showing no emotion. Suddenly Randy and John clothesline each other knocking each other down. The fans were chanting "Cena! Cena! Cena! Cena! Cena!" As John and Randy both slowly crawled to each other's tag team partner and tagged them in. As Eddie and JBL began duking it out Vanessa slowly made her way down to the ring.  
  
JBL got Eddie down and then tagged Randy back in, Randy was going to start beating on Eddie, but suddenly Eddie reversed him into the turnbuckle, but before he could attack Randy, the ref was pulled in front of Randy being knocked down. JBL was going to use this opportunity to get involved by throwing the title to Randy, but before he could do anymore Cena knocked JBL out of the ring and knocking him out. Suddenly Randy grabbed the title was going to hit Eddie with it, but out of nowhere Vanessa jumped into action and grabbed Randy's ankle. When turned and bent through the rope to grab her, she socked him with something on her hand and he turned around to meet an F-U by Cena. Vanessa slipped the object on her hand and as the ref was revived Eddie hit his frog splash for the 1-2-3. "Your winners... John Cena and Eddie Guerrero!"  
  
"Well Cole," said Tazz, "did you noticed that Vanessa slipped something into her pocket after socking Randy with it?"  
  
"Yes," said Michael, "now if we go into slow motion we can see that... Oh my God it was one of John's brass knucks!"  
  
"Well I guess it was pay back for what Randy did to her." Vanessa then slid into the ring and raised both John and Eddie's hands for the celebration. She then hugged Eddie and then she turned to Cena. She smiled as she pulled him in for a long kiss, he was shocked but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back causing an uproar, but not just from the fans, but from Randy as well, but he was not as happy as the fans for their reunion. When the broke apart Eddie, John and Vanessa got into Eddie's low rider, Eddie turned on the hydraulics causing the car to jump, for the end of the show. He then backed it up and drove it to the back.  
  
When Vanessa and John got to his dressing room, he quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. "God," he said, "it is so good to have you here again. Where have you been? Why haven't you called? I have been so worried-"  
  
Vanessa silenced him with a kiss on the lips, he was shocked since no one was around but before he could respond she broke it and said, "Shut up Cena, you ask too many questions. Since I got out of the hospital I have been doing a lot of thinking."  
  
"Oh?" asked John with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I heard what you said in the hospital even though you thought I was out cold."  
  
"You did?" He did not know what to say, "Vanessa I-"  
  
"No John, let me speak," Vanessa silenced him, "For the last two weeks I have thought about what you said and what you have done for me. I realized that the reason that you did everything was because you loved me and wanted me to be happy. When I was home after that chair shot, I realized I was happy... when I was with you. While I was at home, I did not feel complete, I felt cold and without a reason to get up for the day. I had longed to be with you, I need to be with you and in your embrace. I wanted to feel your body against mine, I needed your embrace, your kisses. John," She took his hands in his and laced their fingers together, "I realized that night... that I don't love Randy anymore... I love... you. I love you John Felix Anthony Cena and I want to be with you, not Randy." She felt the tears forming in her eyes after she admitted how she felt, she noticed that John had not spoken since then. "John, will you please say something?"  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say it again," John said, "so I know I did not just imagine it."  
  
"I love you and I want to be with you."  
  
"Oh thank God. Vanessa, I love you too," with that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply pouring all of his love into it. He was in a overload of joy as Vanessa kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and parted her lips and slipped his tongue into hers and their tongues did a little tango. After a few minutes they broke apart for air. "So..." said John between breaths, "shall we get out of here?"  
  
"I never thought you would ask," said Vanessa, "let's go and start our lives together." With that, John grabbed his bag, took her hand and they ran to his car together. When they got to their hotel, they went to his hotel suite, he scooped her up into his arms, entered the room, and slipped the "_**DO NOT DISTURB**_" sign on the door.


	7. Vanessa's Closure

(A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews, I had no idea when I started writing this, that you guys would really like this story a lot! Well I hope you continue reading, since there is going to be one more plot twist in the near future, but that is all I am going to say. Oh and a friendly reminder, the only character I own is Vanessa/Angel Devilson. Now on to Chapter 7!)  
  
The next morning Vanessa woke up forgetting where she was, but she when she rolled over onto her side, she smiled as she looked at the face of the man she loved. He looked so sweet sleeping, and she continued to watch him sleep as she reminisced about the night before. Suddenly John's eyes slowly opened and he smiled as he said, "Hi."  
  
"Hey," said Vanessa, "I did not mean to wake you. I was just watching you sleep."  
  
"I have been awake for a couple minutes," said John, "I was just afraid to open my eyes and realized if it was all a dream, then I did not want to wake up."  
  
Vanessa smiled as she kissed him sweetly, "It wasn't a dream, because if it was, it was a helluva dream, and I would gladly go back to sleep."  
  
John smiled as he pulled her closer to him, "well, since we are awake, what shall we do?" He slowly began kissing along her neck leaving little love bites on the way.  
  
Vanessa sighed lightly and said, "Hmm, I could think of a few things." She pulled his lips to hers and they did just that.  
  
John and Vanessa spent those days before Vengeance just being together and being in love. When they arrived at Hartford, Conn., they walked into the arena in each other's arms and with this glow that anyone could tell they were in love among other things. When they got to their dressing room they put down their bags and John as about to wrapped his arms back around Vanessa when suddenly Lisa Marie Varon (a.k.a. Victoria) busted into the room, "Sorry John, I need to steal your girl for a moment." She grabbed Vanessa and dragged her out of the room before John could say one word to object.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" said John as he shook his head to get back into reality but he then noticed they were already gone. "Damn it!" Suddenly a knock came to the door, "Come on in."  
  
"Hey man," said Rey Mysterio as he came into the room and shook hands with John, "how are you doing, I don't know why I even asked, cause I can tell by that smile on your face, you've been happy."  
  
"Dude," said John, "you have no idea."  
  
"Believe me I do, you like I do every time I look at my wife and kids. It's like your life is finally complete."  
  
"Oh yeah, since she told me she loved me, I have been on cloud nine, and I never want to get off of it ever again." He sat on the couch and smiled, "Of course Lisa stole Vanessa away from me, now I feel empty, do you know why Lisa took her?"  
  
"I think it was because they have a mixed show diva tag team match, but I don't know, all I saw was a blur when they walked by me." They both laughed and Rey smiled as he headed toward the door, "Anyway, I came to congrats and good luck tonight."  
  
"Thanks man," said John and when Rey left John sat on the couch and closed his eyes reliving the last few days.  
  
A couple minutes later Vanessa walked and noticed the smile on his face. "Ahem."  
  
John eyes flew open and he smiled as he stood up and took Vanessa into his arms,  
  
"about time." He wanted to kiss her long and sweet, but she suddenly pulled out of his arms, leaving him in a daze.  
  
"Mmmm," said Vanessa, "but as much as I would love to, I have no time. I got a match tonight, my first one since the chair shot." She said as she quickly changed into her wrestling gear. A pink top with a rhinestone covering it and pink shorts, with pink wrestling shorts. "It's a inter- promotional match, it's me and Victoria vs. Dawn Marie and Gail Kim. I am the surprise tag team partner that they have been hyping up for weeks now. See they asked me to do it while I was in Mexico and I said yes of course I forgot it was tonight, so that is why Victoria grabbed me." She quickly slipped on her leather jacket and her match hat to her clothes. "I'll be back in a little while." She quickly kissed him and as she walked out the door said, "love you." John was still baffled after she left wondering what the hell just happened.  
  
"Huh?" was all that John said and "Damn it!"  
  
A couple hours later Vanessa was walking down the hallway after her victory with Victoria in their match, she was back in her normal clothes. She came back into her dressing room and John was there prepping up, and when she did, she was in her Angel mode. "All right Cena baby, tonight you have a Hell in a Cell match with Orton. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yo yo yo!" said Cena, "Baby, tonight Randy Orton is going know the true meaning the phrase beating senseless!"  
  
"Let's go!" said Vanessa as she took his hand and together they walked to the ring, unknowing what to expect tonight.  
  
"Coming up next," said Michael Cole, "is Cena vs. Orton Hell in a Cell, and this match is not about the title, but about revenge." The came the clip of how the match began with showing with the dreadful chair shot, following with the attacks on each other, and the tag team match with Angel using the brass knucks on Randy for their win.  
  
Suddenly Randy's music hit, causing the crowd to boo and the ring announcer began speaking as the bell rang, "The following non-title contest is a Hell in a Cell match and scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring from St. Louis Missouri, weighing in at 245 lbs. Randy Orton!" The crowd booed as Randy slid into the ring and did his entrance moves, on occasion look up at the cell that was about him. His eyes showed something that everyone could tell was fear. After a couple minutes John's theme music hit and the fans were going nuts when John and Vanessa came out together. "And his opponent, being accompanied by Angel Devilson from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing in at 248 lbs., he is the WWE United States Champion John Cena!"  
  
John and Vanessa stood outside of the ring and they looked at each other. Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "Please be careful. I love you."  
  
"I'll try to be, I'll love you too." He gave her a quick kiss, handed her the title and he went into the ring to have a match for the lifetime, and he did not know what to expect tonight. Slowly the cage made it's way down from it's place in the air, John looked at Vanessa just as the cage was meeting the ring and as the cage landed on the ground, he felt like a animal in a cage, with no way out. He heard the bell rang and so it began.  
  
About thirty minutes later John and Randy were still duking it out, both of them were a bloody mess and Vanessa was standing by the cell still rooting for John. She was horrified with Randy threw John into the cage and then grated his face against the unforgiving steel, causing him to bleed and he did it right in front of her. Vanessa stood next to the cage with her fingers through the holes willing John to fight back. "Come on John! Please fight back! Get up baby get up!" John must of heard her, since he started to get up and slowly fight back, but suddenly Randy threw out of the ring. "Come on John!" Suddenly Randy picked up John and threw him into the cage's door causing it to bust wide open. John suddenly rolled and landed against the announce table where Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler were sitting. Vanessa ran to him and kneeled in front of him, "John come on baby, you need to fight back. I know it hurts but you got to get up and fight." Suddenly Randy grabbed Vanessa and threw her away from John like a piece of trash, she landed hard on the ground and didn't move. Randy just looked at her with a sinister smile, knowing that John had witnessed it as well and his adrenaline rose to its peak and he started to get up.  
  
"Now was that necessary?" said Michael Cole, "She was just checking on her boyfriend, he did not need to treat her like garbage, and to think she was once in love with him! I am so glad that she and Cena are together."  
  
"I agree with you Cole, that was not ness-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Michael interrupted noticing John out of the corner of his eyes. "Cena just got up!"  
  
"You son of a bitch!" said John as he grabbed Randy and threw him against the cage causing the fans to cheer and John began whipping Randy's ass, "Lay a hand on my girl with you? I don't think so." He then threw Randy onto the cage again and then went to check on Vanessa. "Angel you OK?"  
  
She nodded but then noticed Randy, "John watch out!" Luckily John got out of the way and then ran back into the cage with Randy not to far behind. Vanessa slowly made her way back onto her feet, and noticed suddenly that John went to clothesline Randy but the ref had gotten in the way and went down. Randy smiled as he low blowed John then decided to go for a chair. Vanessa noticed this as Randy ran back into the cell, with Vanessa not to far behind him. As John slowly was making his way to his feet Randy was beckoning John to get up so he can give him the final shot, but as Randy rose the chair over his head Vanessa made a quick grab for it and she got it out of Randy's hands. Randy turned around and his face met with cold hard steel as Vanessa suddenly swung the chair and successfully hit Randy with it, knocking him down. John was shock and so was Vanessa as she felt her arms vibrate from the impact. She then tossed the air aside and revived the ref as John did a final F-U.  
  
The ref did the three count and the ref announced, "Your winner, the United States Champion, John Cena!" John's music hit and the fans went nuts as the ref rose John's hands.  
  
"What a hell of a match," said Michael Cole, "plus Angel got her revenge on Randy for the chair shot he give her last month."  
  
"Yes Cole it was," said Tazz, "not to mention earlier tonight." Vanessa smiled as she rose John's hand and hugged him despite all the blood on him. She just thanked God that she wore black instead of a color. She then rose his hand up again in victory and she then got him out of the ring.  
  
She then wrapped her arm around his waist as he put an arm around his shoulder and put his weight on her as she lead him to the back and took him to the medic to get him bandaged up. While he was getting cleaned up and bandaged she went to their dressing room and washed all the blood off of her and changed into fresh clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She heard a knock on the door, "come on in," she said loud enough for the person to hear.  
  
"Vanessa?" said Victoria as she came into the room.  
  
"Hey Lisa," said Vanessa as she walked out of the bathroom, "how's it going?"  
  
"All right, how's John?"  
  
"He is getting bandaged up."  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I am doing all right."  
  
"I can't believe you hit Randy with a chair."  
  
"I can't believe it either, I guess it was a form a closure, not the best one, but I guess that is all I can do." Vanessa sighed as she packed her bags as well as John's, "but I know now that I can finally be free to be happy with John." She then hugged Victoria, "I'll see you around girlie." She then walked to the medic's office and picked him up, she then took John back to the hotel room and put him to bed. She then lied down beside him and finally all her adrenaline wore off and she fell asleep and dreamt of her future with John.  
  
Meanwhile, a figure was sitting in the dark talking to themselves, "I have enough of John and Vanessa being together. I think it is time for me to break them up, I will get what I want, even if I have to kill for it....." The person laughed evilly as they planned how to do it. 


	8. Brand New Beginnings

It's been eight months since the Hell in a Cell match at Vengeance, John had long since lost the US Title, but he did not care anymore, since he had the best thing in the world... he had Vanessa, not to mention the fact that he won the Royal Rumble for the number 1 contendership for the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania XXI.  
  
John smiled as he sat down on the couch and smiled. "Wow, life is good."  
  
Of course life is good," said Vanessa as she came out of the bathroom wearing a white back-tied halter top and a pair of black jeans with black strappy heels with rhinestones along the straps, "tonight you are going to win the WWE Championship, and you've got me to support and love you."  
  
John smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "You are just too good to be true." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly, then he rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"Well," said Vanessa as she smiled, "I am real as they can be baby, and tonight it is going to be the best night of our lives." She kissed him sweetly, "I have to go see the girls to talk about our plans later tonight." She then walked down the hall to the dressing room and hung out with the girls.  
  
John smiled as he watched her leave then took out a black ring box, opened it and his smile grew wider as he said, "It is diffidently going to be the best night of our lives, and the beginning of our life together." He then snapped it shut as he heard the knock on the door, "Come on in."  
  
Suddenly Chris Benoit entered the room, "Hey John," he said as he shook hands, "How are you doing man?"  
  
"Wonderful," said John with a smile on his face, "congratulate me Chris."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"After my match tonight, I am going to propose to Vanessa and ask her to be my wife." He showed the engagement ring to Chris, it was a two carat Princess cut diamond ring with a silver band from Tiffany's.  
  
"Wow," said Chris as he looked at the ring, "I can not believe that you are going to propose tonight. She is the luckiest woman in the world."  
  
"Yes, and I am the luckiest man in the world." Said John as he put a hand on Chris's shoulder, "I am so lucky, and my luck is going to continue to get better."  
  
About ten minutes Vanessa was walking back to her locker room when suddenly she bumped into someone, "Oh I am sorry..." She looked up and sighed as she saw who it was, "hello Randy."  
  
"Hey Vanessa," said Randy as he backed up, "how you been?"  
  
"All right I suppose, you?"  
  
"I've been pretty good, listen about what happened between us..."  
  
"You don't need to explain."  
  
"But I do," said Randy as he lead her to a place where they could sit down, "look I made a mistake all those months ago and it cost me the best thing in my life, it cost me you. I thought with Dawn the pain would heal, but when I saw you with Cena I realized that I needed you back, I was so jealous. I tried everything to get you back, that chair shot you took, it was meant for John, then I was going to convince you to come back to me, but then you took the shot and I realized that I lost you for good. Vanessa, I have seen you with Cena, and I can see that you are in love with him. You and John are meant to be, and I wish you nothing but the best in the world."  
  
Vanessa looked surprised as she asked, "do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
"Thank you Randy," Vanessa said as she hugged him, "and I hope you find someone like I have found John."  
  
Randy hugged her back, "As a matter of a fact, I have. Remember that girl Anna you introduced me to?"  
  
"Anna? Yeah I remember Anna."  
  
"Yeah, well about two months after Vengeance, I bumped into her the other day and we started dating, now she and I are talking about marriage."  
  
"Really? Well that is wonderful! I hope you two have the best marriage. You are a great guy Randy, that is what I fell in love with a long time ago. If you hurt Anna, I will hunt you down." They shared a laugh and Vanessa stood up, "Well I better get back to John, I will see you around."  
  
"Yeah, good luck to you."  
  
"Yeah you too," she went back to her dressing room realizing that for the first time since their breakup, she and Randy just began to built the bridge to their friendship and she smiled knowing that life was beginning to become perfect.  
  
1-2-3!!! "Your winner and the NEW WWE CHAMPION.... JOHN CENA!!!!" said Lillian Garcia as John just won the WWE title. Vanessa was crying with joy as John was on his knees crying when Brian Hebner handed the title to John. He stood up as Vanessa slid into the ring and smiled when John rose the title high in the air. He then came up to her and pulled her into his arms, he lifted her up into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun them around and around, she kissed him deeply.  
  
"You did it!" said Vanessa, "I am so proud of you."  
  
John stopped spinning her and lowered her to the ground, he then signaled to Lillian for a mic, he nodded in thanks as he went up to Vanessa and took her hands. She tilted her head to the side as he spoke. "Tonight is the best night of my life, and I am going to make it better. Vanessa, you have made my life complete since the moment you came into it. Every time we are together it is the best time I have ever had. Whenever we are apart, I feel like there is a part of me that I can not fill until you are there. I love you with every part of my being and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, so Vanessa Claire Eaton," he suddenly got down on one knee and took out the ring, "in front of the whole world I am asking you, Will you marry me?"  
  
Vanessa was shocked and she started to cry at the sweet words that John said and when she looked into his eyes she saw their future and it was a bright one. "Yes, John I will marry you." The fans went nuts as John slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms for a kiss that suddenly caused confetti to explode all over the arena. When the broke apart, she took his hand and the rose their hands and the title in victory, and as the first time as an engaged couple. They then went to the back, and with all their friends went and danced the night away in celebration.  
  
The lone figure was in their hotel room fuming on the fact about the engagement. "You made a big mistake by getting engaged you two, but soon I will end this relationship and I will have what I deserve!" 


	9. A New Plan

A month has gone by since John and Vanessa got engaged, and everyone was so happy, except for one person. She despised the fact that John decided to marry another woman, she remembered all too well the day when he dumped her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
She was getting ready for her match against Lita for the Women's Championship, she was excited since it was for the title and that her boyfriend John Cena was going to be at the show to show his support. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:55, five minutes before her match was supposed to begin and John had not arrived. It was odd since John only live about an hour from the arena, she was wondering where he was. Suddenly her phone rang and she quickly picked up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby it's me," said John on the other line.  
  
"Hey John!" she said with a smile, "I was wondering about you, where are you my match is in five minutes?"  
  
"Listen, I am not going to be able to make it."  
  
"But baby, tonight is my match for the Women's title! You promised you would be here!"  
  
"I know honey... but I have to tell you something."  
  
She immediately did not like the sound of this as she sat down on the chair nearby her, "what is it?"  
  
"I am sorry to say this, but we are over."  
  
"What!?" she screamed, "What do you mean by "we are over!?"  
  
"I mean we are no longer together."  
  
"But, but why??"  
  
"Well, I sorta found someone else."  
  
"Someone else?? Who?"  
  
John sighed and the words she did not want to hear came out of his mouth, "My manager, Vanessa."  
  
"Vanessa!?" she screamed, "Wait a minute, she is with Randy Orton."  
  
"Not anymore," said John, "she broke up with him because she found him in the shower with Dawn Marie."  
  
"What does that have to do with us??"  
  
"Well, I am helping her win Randy back by hooking with her starting next week at the PPV, so she and I are going to be a couple on and off camera."  
  
"But John I love you with my heart and soul, you and I talked about getting married."  
  
"If you loved me..... then why did you sleep with HHH?"  
  
"How you did you hear about that!?" She then realized what she had said and that she put the final nail in her coffin.  
  
"You just told me, goodbye." With that John hung up ending their one year relationship. She threw the phone across the room causing it to break in half and she screamed with pain and anger. She then fixed herself up and went to the ring to win back the title.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She felt angry and betrayed, because of that phone call, she lost the match to Lita and was bitter ever since. She had despised Vanessa even before she left Smackdown for Raw She did date HHH for a while, but it was more for the pleasure than the commitment, but then she ended it because he wanted a commitment and she did not want that. She only wanted one man... John Cena. When she watched John won the Hell in a Cell match, she was happy for him and when he won the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania, she was ecstatic. The only time she was pissed, was when Vanessa was all over him, and then when he proposed, she went over the edge. She picked up a picture of her and John from the beginning of the relationship, "Oh John, we were so happy, we did you give that up for her?" She then grabbed a picture of John and Vanessa that she stole from Victoria. "Oh Vanessa, you think that you have won? I don't think so bitch. John belongs to me, and he will be mine." She threw the picture frame across the room shattering it and when it landed on the ground, glass was every where and with Vanessa's face scratched out. She then walked up to it and her blond hair spilled out of her braid, "Soon, Vanessa, you and John will be no more and the ring on your finger, with be mine." She grabbed her cell phone and called a number and when she heard the voice on the other line, "Hey it's me. Are you still in? Good, the plan with happen next week." She hung up the phone and smiled evilly, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." She laughed so evilly that it would cause hell to freeze over and would send shivers even down the Undertaker's spine.  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry you will like what is going to happen. Keep the reviews coming!) 


	10. Good and Bad News

A week later the woman was setting up the abandon cottage for her visitor that was coming. "Soon, I will have my revenge on Vanessa and John Cena will soon be mine again!" She laughed as she awaited for her man to bring Vanessa to the cottage, so she can carry out the plan.  
  
Vanessa was arriving at the arena an hour late, since she stopped at the doctor's office, since she had been sick for the last week or so. She had a smile on her face the whole time as she made her way to her locker room. She opened the door and smiled when she saw her fiancé stretching for his match, when he looked up he smiled as he said, "There you are!" He stood up and kissed her sweetly, "How did it go with the doctor?"  
  
"Pretty good," she said as she took his hands, "he figured out why I've been sick for the last week."  
  
"He did?" asked John, "what was it?"  
  
"Well, in about 7 and a half months, there is going to be a new member of our little family." John looked extremely shocked as he just stared at her, Vanessa looked at him and said, "John? Aren't you going to say something?"  
  
"Are you telling me that we are having a... baby?" asked John, when Vanessa smiled and nodded, John suddenly pulled her into his arms and spun her around. "Oh my god! This is wonderful!" He kissed her long and sweet, "A baby, we are having a baby." He put his hand on her stomach and she placed her hand over his. They looked at each other and smiled, since they knew life was now perfect. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Kurt rolled into the dressing room with Charlie Haas, Rico, Jackie Gayda, Rene Dupree, Bubba Ray and Dvon Dudley. "Ah Vanessa there you are, we were wondering about you."  
  
"Yeah I went to the doctor and we found out some good news," Vanessa said as she looked at John, "I'm pregnant." Everyone was excited as they hugged and shook hands with John and Vanessa.  
  
"Well this is wonderful news," said Kurt, "but at the same time sad, since you'll have to cut back on the time on the road so that baby can be born healthy and you'll be stress free."  
  
"I know," said Vanessa as she paced her hands on her stomach, "but in the end it will be worth it."  
  
John smiled as he wrapped his arms around Vanessa's waist, "so what is up Kurt?"  
  
"Well there is going to be a six man tag team match between the six of you. I was going to have Vanessa get involved but since we don't want to risk the little one, Jackie."  
  
"I know I got it." Jackie smiled as she looked at Vanessa and they shared a smile.  
  
"All right with that being said, let's talk about this match," said Kurt and they all sat down to talk about the match.  
  
Meanwhile a man in black had entered the arena with no one noticing him, he loomed walked in silence and hide whenever someone was walking toward him. When he finally reached the door that said "JOHN CENA" on it, all he had to do was wait for the right moment to happen when he can get this job done and repay his so called debt that he owed.  
  
About thirty minutes later it was time for John's match, his joy was at a all time high at the fact that he and Vanessa were getting married in a couple of months, and now they were going to have a baby. John smiled knowing his life was good, he looked at his pregnant fiancee and he suddenly got into a fussy mood. "What are you doing standing up, you should be sitting." He took her hands and sat her down.  
  
"John I am fine," said Vanessa, "don't go all protective on me like my brother-in-law was with my sister when she was pregnant, but I will sit right here and watch your match."  
  
"Good," he gave her a long sweet kiss, "I love you."  
  
"Love you more." She gave him one more kiss and he walked out. She smiled as she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes planning her future with John and their baby. Suddenly she heard the door open and thought it was John, she stood up and smile, "Hey, did you forget something?" She turned around but the person in front of her was not John, and she tried to scream, but suddenly the world turned black after the blow to her head.  
  
The man in black then tied her hands and feet, with duct tape, covered her mouth, placed her in his shoulder and carried her to his vehicle, making sure no one saw him. He put her in the back seat of his car, and began his long drive to the place where he was going to drive her to. He called his cell and talked to the woman who he did this for, "I've got the package and I am on my way to you." He hung up the phone and continued driving, knowing that his debt was now done and he could finally have some peace.  
  
Fifteen minutes later John was walking back to his dressing room after a successful match. He was all smiles and in a hurry to get to Vanessa and celebrate the match and the baby on the way. "Life is so good right now. I am getting married to the woman I love, I am the WWE Champion and I am going to be a father! Wow, life is perfect!" He got to the door and when he opened it he said, "I hope you are still relaxing..." he stopped in mid- sentence when he noticed that Vanessa was not there. "Vanessa? Maybe she is in the bathroom. Vanessa you in here?" He opened the bathroom door and noticed that she was not in there either.  
  
Suddenly Torrie Wilson came into the room to congratulate Vanessa and John about their good news, "Hey John, I just wanted to say congrats on the baby."  
  
"Thanks Torrie, have you seen Vanessa?"  
  
"Vanessa?" said Torrie, "No I haven't I thought that she was with you."  
  
"No, I had her stay back here while I had my match, maybe she went to get something to eat."  
  
"I don't think so, since I just went past the café and she was not there, nor was she in the diva's locker room. Maybe she went back to the hotel room. Did you guys take separate cars?"  
  
"Yeah we did," said John, "I'll call her cell phone." He dialed her number but suddenly heard the her phone ringing next to him, he quickly hung up. "She forgot her cell phone, that is unlike her." Suddenly he noticed a sparkle out of his eye and on the floor he saw Vanessa's diamond cross pendant that she never took off.  
  
He went down to pick it up and Torrie asked, "What is it?"  
  
"It's Vanessa's necklace, the one she never takes off." Suddenly John realized that the worst thing in the world has happened "Oh my God..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Torrie, Vanessa has been kidnapped!"  
  
About two hours later, the man in black finally pulled up to a cabin in the middle of the woods. He stopped the car and grabbed Vanessa from the back seat, he placed her on his shoulder and carried her into the house. He then placed her on a chair, removed the duct tape on her hands and feet, then retied her to the chair. "You here?" he called out to the dark, "I brought what you wanted.  
  
"Good," said the woman as she entered the room, "is she awake?" As if on cue Vanessa slowly regained consciousness. "Ah, perfect timing. You may go."  
  
"What about the deal? Am I free of this debt?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, but I might need you later." With that he left, after that the woman then glanced at Vanessa and smiled evilly. "Aww, poor Vanessa, here let me take off this duct tape off your mouth." She removed it as hard as she could causing Vanessa to scream of pain. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt? Good, because that is exactly what you have caused me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Vanessa, "I don't know who you are or what I have done to you!"  
  
"You took Cena away from me!" screamed the woman, "you took the love of my life away! He and I were going to get married someday, but then you had to break up with Randy! SO he then dumped me to be with you!"  
  
"What? I did not know he was with someone." Vanessa was surprised at this news.  
  
"He and I secretly dating for that past year, we were so in love and we were going to tell everyone that night that I had a match, but he never came because he decided to help you get Randy back! You are nothing but a home wrecking bitch! You think you are the most loving person in the world, but you're not! You just another woman who steals a man from a girl at the drop of hat! I can't understand how anyone loves you! How men have you stole from other women huh?" She then turned on the light, but her face was still hidden with a mask, "Now dear Vanessa, you are my prisoner, you will stay here while I go to Smackdown and work my charms on John. I will make John forget all about you once and for all. I'll show you the true meaning of pain, when John decides that he wants me back and not you." She smiled at the idea of her and John back together. "He and I will be so happy together, while you, you will be all alone miserable.  
  
"You are so crazy! John will never want you! He and I are meant to be and you can't change that! No one can!!!" Vanessa looked at her captor and she wondered what was going to happen to her baby while she was in the captive of this crazy woman. "Listen bitch let me go, if you don't let me go, I swear to God, I will make you pay for this with your life!"  
  
She slapped Vanessa across the face causing Vanessa' head to snap back, "call me a bitch with you? Well I will show you the true meaning of the word bitch." She then removed her mask causing Vanessa to gasp. "I'll show you want happens when you steal a man Trish Stratus." Trish laughed an evil laugh and Vanessa prayed to God that John would find her, for her sake, and her baby's. 


	11. Surprises Galore

A week later John was pacing like a mad man, he was sick with worry about Vanessa and his unborn child. He had to postponed the wedding until He hoped that she and the baby were OK, he hoped they were at least alive. "Damn it," said John, "this should not be happening! Vanessa and I should be happy on the fact that we are having a child! But now Vanessa is being held captive somewhere and I am going nuts!" He grabbed a plastic cup and tossed it across room, and it landed on Randy's chest as Randy came into the room. John looked surprised when he saw Randy, John knew that Randy and Vanessa were friends, but John was still a little passive when it came to Randy Orton. "Randy? What are you doing here man?'  
  
Randy sensed John's attitude toward him was a little cool to him, but he understood why, but it was not about them, it was about the person that they both cared for, and the child she was carrying. "I just came to see how you were."  
  
"I'm all right I guess," said John, "considering that my future wife and my child are somewhere against their wills and I don't know if they are alive or dead. The bastard who took them away from me has not sent me anything to let know what they want in order for me to get them back!" John sat down on the couch and sighed, "I am just hoping that they are alive."  
  
Randy sat down next to John, "I bet they are, Vanessa would fight tooth and nail to keep her and the baby alive. She would do anything to come back to you and be with you. She loves you Cena and she wants to be with you." Randy put a friendly hand on John's shoulder and gave a squeeze."  
  
John looked at Randy and knew that he now had a friend with Randy Orton. "Thanks man," they shook hands and grew closer at that moment, "but why would someone take her?"  
  
"I don't know," said Randy, "maybe they want something from you."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't know, do you have any enemies?"  
  
"No, since the only people I "hate" are here in the WWE but we are all real friends here."  
  
"Hmm," Randy thought long and hard about why someone would do this to a great guy like John. Granted he and John had their differences back in the day after him and Vanessa broke up, but he realized because of it, Randy met his soul mate and John and Vanessa found love in each other. "I can not understand it, if no one has it out for you, then why would they take Vanessa?"  
  
"I don't know why," said John as he sighed, "but I do know that when I found out who did this too me, they are going to suffer and slow and painful death for causing any harm to my fiancé and child. I mean who would go so low that they would do this to me?"  
  
"Hello John," said a female voice.  
  
When John and Randy looked up, John saw the one face that he thought he would never see again. "Trish."  
  
"It's been a long time Cena," said Trish.  
  
"Yeah it has," said John, "how have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good," said Trish as she then noticed Randy, "oh hey Randy."  
  
"Trish, it's good to see you," said Randy and he looked at John, "I'll let you two catch up. Talk to you later man." With that he left, but as he walked by Trish, he got the bad vibe from her. _"I've been hanging around Vanessa to long,"_ thought Randy, _"her bad feelings have rubbed off on me."_ He sighed and went to get ready for his match.  
  
Trish watched Randy go and then looked at Cena, "So? What's new?"  
  
"You haven't heard?" John said with surprised.  
  
"Heard what?" Trish asked feigning surprise.  
  
"Vanessa was kidnapped last week. Some nutso came here to the arena and snatched from my dressing room."  
  
Trish gasped, "No! I can not believe it." Inwardly Trish was smiling knowing all to well that she was the one who has Vanessa held hostage.  
  
"Well it's true," said John, "how could not hear about it?"  
  
"I've been busy with contract dealings," she lied, "I am now on the Smackdown roster."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"As of this morning," said Trish, "so then we can retry what we had." She was closed to John and smiled seductively, "you remember how great we were."  
  
"Um... Trish" said John as he backed away from Trish, "did you forget that I am engaged to be married to Vanessa right?"  
  
Trish cheek spasmed, "Oh course not, I just was hoping that maybe we had a chance to be again, but I know that you love Vanessa very much." She added a little heat when she said Vanessa, but John dismissed it. _"Not for long though,"_ thought Trish.  
  
"Considering she is pregnant with my child, I think that shows that I really love her you know," He smiled at the thought.  
  
The first part of what he said caught off guard, "Can you repeat that first part again?"  
  
"Vanessa is pregnant with my pregnant with my child, she is almost two months pregnant."  
  
Trish felt like she was hit in the stomach, "Pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh well, this IS news." Trish could not believe it, Vanessa was carrying what should have been **_HER_** child. "Well, congrats."  
  
"Thanks Trish," said John, "look I know we have a past together, but I hope that we can be friends."  
  
"Friends," said Trish with surprise, "yes, I think we can be friends." Trish silently thought, _"Only for a little time, but soon you will forget all about Vanessa and the brat she is carrying, and we will be together and have a little family of our own."  
_  
"That's great Trish, I am glad that you are handling it well."  
  
"Well, I can see how much you love Vanessa, and I realized that I was not the one for you," she lied dreading each word. "Oh look at the time, I need to go and get ready for my Smackdown debut. I'll see you around"  
  
"Good luck tonight Trish," said John as she left. She nodded and left, when she did John sat down and said, "Oh boy, I am in trouble."  
  
Suddenly Randy came back into the room, "you OK man?"  
  
"Randy, I am in trouble."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No one ever knew this, but Trish and I were together for a year, but I broke up with her to be with Vanessa."  
  
"You didn't!" said Randy, "did Vanessa know?  
  
"No, Trish and I did not tell anyone about our relationship, I was going to go to her match for the Women's title at Bad Blood, but then Vanessa broke up with you and I started seeing her then."  
  
Suddenly Randy had a thought, "you don't think that Trish is the one who kidnapped Vanessa?"  
  
John looked at Randy with surprise, "Trish? Why would she do that?"  
  
"Well," said Randy, "Trish must of found out that you and Vanessa hooked up, and got pissed, but when you proposed at Wrestlemania, she went over the edge, so she decided to kidnap Vanessa and while Vanessa is gone, work her charms on you and make you forget all about Vanessa. That would explain why you never got a ransom note."  
  
"Yeah it would," said John, "could you be right Randy, is Trish the one who took Vanessa away from me?"  
  
"I don't know, but I recommend that you be cautious around Ms. Trish Stratus," said Randy, "because if you are not careful, Vanessa and the child she is carrying go be going six feet under."  
  
When she was alone in her dressing room she threw a fit, "Pregnant!? **_PREGNANT!?_** I can not believe she is pregnant! Damn it all to hell." She then took a deep breath, "Calm down Trish, you need to calm down. You need to act like you care, over time we will win John back. But **PREGNANT!?**" Trish threw her bag across the room. "Damn it all to hell!" Vanessa you little slut, you will see what happens when you lie to me!" She smiled evilly as she got ready for her Smackdown debut.  
  
Meanwhile Vanessa was pacing back in forth across a room that Trish locked her in, she was in the chair but the man that was helping her decided to let her move around, but only when Trish was not around. She placed her hands on her stomach and wondered how her child was doing. She hopes that everything was OK. She could not believe what Trish had done in order to get John for herself, but Vanessa knew that John would not fall for it, since John knew that Vanessa was pregnant with his child and that they were meant to be. "Damn her," said Vanessa, "damn her all to hell. John please find a way to find me and don't fall for Trish's tactics." Suddenly the door opened and she saw the goon come into the room. He was bringing her food, she knew that Trish wanted to give her very little but the guy knew she was pregnant so he would give her a full meal so she can have her strength. "Please help me get out of here," she pleaded, "I need to get out of her and prevent Trish from winning John. Plus I need to check on my baby. I am almost two months pregnant, I need to make sure that it is OK. Please help me? Please?"  
  
"I can't," spoke the man in his deep voice, "so stop asking me if you don't want to get hurt."  
  
His voice sounded familiar to Vanessa as she walked up to him. "Why not?" Vanessa asked with desperation, "You know what Trish is doing is wrong, I am pregnant with my fiancé child, and I need to make sure that he or she is alive, because if it isn't Trish has committed murder and that is worst than kidnapping!."  
  
"I just can't and that is all I am going to say OK? I am leaving you too eat." He began to walk away and Vanessa stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
  
"Who are you? Your voice sounds so familiar to me that it is not funny. Who are you?" The guy sighed as he removed his mask, and when he faced her, Vanessa saw the one face she never thought to be the one who would help Trish Stratus ruin her and John's future. "Oh my God, this can't be... **_you?!"_**


	12. Surprises Galore Pt 2

"Who are you? Your voice sounds so familiar to me that it is not funny. Who are you?" The guy sighed as he removed his mask, and when he faced her, Vanessa saw the one face she never thought to be the one who would help Trish Stratus ruin her and John's future. "Oh my God, this can't be... **_you?!"_** She was looking face to face with no other than Hunter Hearst Helmsley. "Hunter!? You're helping Trish!?" She sat down in the chair with shock on her face.  
  
"Yes," said Hunter as leaned against the wall across from her.  
  
"But... but why?" asked Vanessa, "Why would you help that psycho with this plan?"  
  
"Because," Hunter then walked up next to her, "she has something on me that could ruin my marriage with Stephanie."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"While Stephanie and I were dating... and while Trish and Cena were dating... I slept with Trish. Stephanie doesn't know, but about a week after I slept with Trish, Stephanie decided that we needed a break. Suddenly John broke it off with Trish on the night of Bad Blood, then Trish and I hooked up. At first it was only a physical thing, but over time I thought I was in love with Trish and I wanted more, but Trish dumped me because she only used me for sex. Around the time of Vengeance, Stephanie and I got back together, and we eloped that night. At Wrestlemania, when John proposed to you, Trish went totally nuts, then two weeks ago she called me told me to help her with this stupid idea or she would tell Steph the truth." He remembered the conversation all to well.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
_Hunter was sitting in his living room at his home in Connecticut cuddling with his wife Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley watching a movie when suddenly their phone ring. "I'll get it," said Hunter as he untangled himself from her and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello lover," said Trish Stratus from the other line.  
  
He walked out of the living room so he could be alone, "what the hell do you want Trish?"  
  
"Aww, you are not happy to hear from me?" asked Trish, "I thought you would be since it's be a while."  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I am in need of a favor from you."  
  
"Favor? I don't owe you any damn favors!"  
  
"You will if you don't want to have Stephanie find out about what happened between us while you two were dating." Hunter's face went pale as he realized that Trish was talking about their one night together and the whole relationship they had when he and Steph took a break. He never told Stephanie about it, and he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"That's blackmail Trish!"  
  
"I will do anything to get what I want, so are you going to do this for me... or am I going to have to tell Stephanie the truth about her perfect husband?"  
  
He went into the doorway and gazed at Stephanie and knew that he could lose it all if he made the wrong choice. He then walked away. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Good boy, I knew you would see it my way," she then explained what she wanted to do, "I will call you soon to make sure that you are still in. Bye lover boy." She then hung up and Hunter went back to Stephanie acting like nothing was wrong, but his heart was sinking deeper than when the Titanic sank  
_  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Vanessa gave him a sympathetic look and said, "I am so sorry Hunter."  
  
"What can I do? I can't tell Stephanie."  
  
"Hunter, Stephanie knew."  
  
Hunter looked shocked at this, "What did you say?"  
  
"Hunter, Stephanie knew about you and Trish, why do you think that she asked for the break in first place? She was hurt on the fact that you did it plus she wanted to give you time and she wanted to make sure that you were the one for her. She figured you and Trish wouldn't last. She loves you Hunter, and she knows that you can overcome all the odds. You see Trish has nothing on you Hunter, can you please help me?"  
  
"I can't ."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then everyone will find out that I helped you, and then I will be arrested. Stephanie will leave me, and now that she is two months pregnant- "  
  
"Stephanie is pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, and I did this stupid mistake, and I don't know what to do." Hunter stood up and Vanessa walked up to him and took his hand.  
  
"Help me Hunter, please help me. I can talk to Stephanie saying that Trish forced you to do this, and that it was all Trish's idea. You're a victim here, like me, we need to stand up to Trish. Plus," she placed Hunter's hand on her stomach, "I have this little one to think about, and you have the one Stephanie is carrying as well, are you going to let that woman destroy all that?" Hunter looked at her and she could see the confusion on his face as he debated. "I gotta go." He walked away, "I'll be back tomorrow to tie you back up before Trish gets here. With that Hunter left and Vanessa hoped that he would do the right thing. 


	13. Hunter's Choice

The following day, Hunter did come and tied Vanessa back onto the chair, now Vanessa was awaiting for Trish to arrive. Vanessa was wondering how Trish was going to react to the fact that she was currently two months pregnant with John's child. "Oh John... I wish I was with you." She felt her engagement ring on her finger, "at least I have this with me." She suddenly felt the baby move for the very first time and giggle lightly, "Yes, I have you too little one. At least I know you are alive, stay strong, mommy with find a way to bring you back to daddy soon. I promise you this. Mommy with fight tooth and nail to make sure you come out healthy and alive."  
  
She silently hoped that Trish was would be kind and let her go to a doctor and check on the baby, but then would laugh at herself knowing that that was not going to happen. Suddenly a slam of a door caught Vanessa's attention, a very pissed off Trish Stratus entered the room, walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "You think you were clever you little bitch? Getting pregnant with John's baby behind my back!?" She slapped Vanessa across the face again and smiled when she noticed the red mark forming on her face.  
  
Vanessa looked at Trish with shock as she thought, "_**How did Trish find out**_!?"  
  
Trish smiled evilly, "I bet you are wondering how could I possibly have found out? Well John told me when I try to convince him to come home where he belongs. He reminded me that you two were engaged and then he blurts that you were _**pregnant**_ with his child! _**Pregnant**_!? Almost two months along!" Trish leaned in close till she was a couple inches from Vanessa's face, "You did not think I would eventually notice your growing stomach? You thought I would mistake the symptoms of pregnancy for illness? Mistake honey, what would you do when you went into labor? Because of this child, you are so going to pay." With that she started to beat the living hell of Vanessa. When Vanessa was weak enough to defend herself, Trish untied her and then knocked Vanessa to the ground and continued to beat her senseless. Trish was about to kick her in the stomach when Hunter stopped her. "What are you doing? Why did you stop me?"  
  
"Because if you kick her stomach, she might lose the baby," said Hunter.  
  
"Good, then it is once less problem I will have to deal with," Trish said coolly and then tried again, but Hunter lifted Trish into the air and Trish struggled against him. "Let me go you son of a bitch!"  
  
"It will be another charge on your ass! Not just kidnapping, but a double homicide if you kill them both. That will send you to the death chamber. It would be one thing to just kill Vanessa, but when a unborn child is involved, believe me, you'll be frying quicker that a egg on a hot summer day!"  
  
Trish then stopped struggling and leaned on Hunter, "I guess you are right baby, I love with you take control of me." She slowly rubbed herself against him, "You know, I have missed you and the fun times we had, why don't we restart what we have." Hunter quickly shoved Trish away from him and Vanessa. Trish got angry again and said, "Fine! Be that way, I swear Stephanie made you soft! I won't kill the baby, but believe me, once that brat is born, I am going to get rid of her for good! You take care of her, I got to go, I have something to do." She walked over to Vanessa and grabbed the engagement ring off her finger. "You're not going to need this anymore."  
  
She left the cabin and when she was gone Hunter walked up to a unmoving Vanessa. He kneeled in front of her and was horrified at Vanessa's face. Her face was bloodied from a gash on her forehead, she had bruises all over her face and neck, down to her shoulders.  
  
"Damn," was all he could say He cleaned and bandaged her up and he lied her on the couch, he was about to leave when he heard Vanessa moaned when she grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Please," Vanessa said weakly, "help me." She looked with one eye swelling shut as it was bruising up, and winced in pain as she tried to sit up, jerking his heart strings. She placed his hand on her stomach and he felt the baby moved. "I felt it move for the first time when you stopped her from kicking me in the stomach. Hunter, please... you need to... help me. For the baby's sake." She then sank into him as she passed out from all the pain she was in.  
  
Hunter gently laid her back down on couch and he sighed, "What I am to do? Should I help Vanessa or continue to be Trish pawn? What do you think little one? When he felt the baby move again, he suddenly thought of Stephanie and the child she was currently carrying. He then stood up and when he walked out of the room, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the one person that Trish would think to be the last one to help Trish.

Meanwhile John was at his home in West Newbury for his days off feeling depressed and worried for Vanessa and their baby. He was glad that the fans did not know about Vanessa's pregnancy, since they would really be worried, since they knew about the kidnapping when he made a plea to the kidnapper that he wanted Vanessa back, but he did not mention the baby. "Damn it all to hell! Why would someone want to do this to me?"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and when he went to it, there was no one there, but a package was sitting on the door step. He picked it up and when he opened it he saw a videotape. He walked to his VCR and popped in the tape, when he saw a black figure on the tape and it spoke in a disoriented voice. "Hello Cena, if you don't already know, I am the one who took your fiancé and baby away from you. You are probably wondering why I took them away from you, well I am not going to explain it to you, but rest assure, they are fine... for now. Don't bother expecting a ransom or anything like that, since you will never see them again. So you can just forget all about them and move on with you life, I am sure that there is someone who would be more perfect for you than Vanessa. I left you a nice surprise, since you might need it instead of Vanessa. Take care Cena."  
  
With that the taped ended and when John looked into the package... he saw Vanessa's engagement ring at the bottom of it. "That bastard! Why couldn't he let me see them!? Son of a bitch!" He took it out of the package and sighed as he watched it sparkle in the sunlight. "Vanessa........ it seems like only yesterday I gave you this ring. He remembered when he proposed:  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
1-2-3!!! "Your winner and the NEW WWE CHAMPION.... JOHN CENA!!!!" said Lillian Garcia as John just won the WWE title. Vanessa was crying with joy as John was on his knees crying when Brian Hebner handed the title to John. He stood up as Vanessa slid into the ring and smiled when John rose the title high in the air. He then came up to her and pulled her into his arms, he lifted her up into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun them around and around, she kissed him deeply.  
  
"You did it!" said Vanessa, "I am so proud of you."  
  
John stopped spinning her and lowered her to the ground, he then signaled to Lillian for a mic, he nodded in thanks as he went up to Vanessa and took her hands. She tilted her head to the side as he spoke. "Tonight is the best night of my life, and I am going to make it better. Vanessa, you have made my life complete since the moment you came into it. Every time we are together it is the best time I have ever had. Whenever we are apart, I feel like there is a part of me that I can not fill until you are there. I love you with every part of my being and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, so Vanessa Claire Eaton," he suddenly got down on one knee and took out the ring, "in front of the whole world I am asking you, Will you marry me?"  
  
Vanessa was shocked and she started to cry at the sweet words that John said and when she looked into his eyes she saw their future and it was a bright one. "Yes, John I will marry you." The fans went nuts as John slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms for a kiss that suddenly caused confetti to explode all over the arena. When the broke apart, she took his hand and the rose their hands and the title in victory, and as the first time as an engaged couple. They then went to the back, and with all their friends went and danced the night away in celebration.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
"I will not go on without you Vanessa, not when we have a child on the way. I made a promise to be with you for the rest of my life and I vow I will find the sick bastard who took you and our child away! Once I do, I will make sure that he or she will pay with their lives, and slip this ring back on the finger where it belongs!"

Trish was watching from a distance and seethed, "We will see about that Cena... since I will make damn sure that you two are never together, since once that brat is born, I will kill her!" Trish laughed then left to go and do some other things.

Randy was sitting in his house in Louisville Kentucky relaxing when suddenly his phone rang. He groaned because he did not want to answer it, but his hand automatically picked it up, since he might be Vince McMahon or JR to talk about a storyline. "Hello?"  
  
"Randy, it's Hunter."  
  
"Hey Hunter!" said Randy, "man it's been a long time since we talked."  
  
"I know," said Hunter.  
  
"So how are things on Raw? How are Flair and Batista? How is Evolution holding-"  
  
"Randy I screwed up."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Something I regret doing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I helped the person who kidnapped Vanessa."  
  
"**WHAT!?**" screamed Randy, "**HOW COULD YOU HELP THAT PSYCHO! DO YOU KNOW THAT VANESSA IS CURRENTLY PREGNANT WITH CENA'S CHILD!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!?"** Randy was shocked, here was the man who helped me become who has was, and now he was helping a psycho person ruin two people's lives.  
  
"Will you calm down and let me explain?"  
  
Randy took a deep breath and said, "Go ahead."  
  
"Look, the person had something on me that I thought that would ruin my marriage to Stephanie, when it turns out that Stephanie knew about it. So now I am doing this for nothing and after what I just witnessed, I need to get Vanessa out of here and back to John."  
  
"So why didn't you call Cena or the police?"  
  
"Because I knew that you were the last person that they would think that I would call to get help from."  
  
"Who is the person that did this?"  
  
Hunter was silent for a few moments before he said, "Trish Stratus."  
  
"I knew it!" said Randy, "I had the strongest feeling when she announced that she was on Smackdown. So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I need you to help me get Vanessa out of her and bring Trish down for good."  
  
"May I ask why you are doing this?"  
  
"Because I myself have a baby on the way, I want him or her to see me as a hero, not the worst guy in the world. So will you help me? You are the one person I know that can help me."  
  
Without a second thought Randy said, "I'm in."


	14. Trish's Revenge

Two weeks later Trish was strutting down the hallway at the arena with a smile on her face as she entered John Cena's dressing room. John had a look in his eyes that Trish could not read, but she shook it off and smiled sweetly, "Hey John."  
  
"Hey Trish," said John smoothly, "how are you?  
  
Trish shudder in delight at the sexy tone of his voice, "Pretty good, now that we are on the same show. I know that you are engaged to Vanessa, and I am really happy for you, I am just glad that we are friends again."  
  
"Liar," thought John and smiled. "Yeah me too."  
  
"Well there is a reason I am here," said Trish as she walked up to him, "the board of directors decided to give you a manager until Vanessa appears."  
  
"Oh?" asked John, "and who would that be."  
  
"Well...." Trish then smiled, "Me!" She wrapped her arms around John as she said, "Are you excited!?" She noticed that John did not hug her back, but she ignored it. "We are going to be SO great together, and we are going to announce it in the ring!"  
  
"Yeah great." John sighed and wished that Trish never came to Smackdown. He wished that Vanessa was here instead of Trish and he wish and that everything was back to what it was before Vanessa disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile a black limo arrived at the arena, the driver opened the door quickly and the three occupants climbed out. They went into a dressing room and awaited for the right moment to bring down Trish Stratus for once and for all.  
  
About an hour and a half hours later John was in a match with JBL for the WWE Championship. John was been dominated by JBL and Trish suddenly came out to the ring. She just watched as John suddenly gain control in the match and continued to fought long and hard. Suddenly the ref was knocked down and JBL smiled as went and grabbed the title. Trish ran around and as JBL slipped back into the ring she grabbed his ankle and held him so that John would get his time to get up and beat JBL. JBL kicked Trish away from him and with his back turn, John low blowed JBL, and hit an F-U in time for the 1-2-3. "You winner and still the WWE Champion.... JOHN CENA!"  
  
"Now?" said one of the men in the dressing room.  
  
"Now," said the woman, "let's get that bitch." With that the three of them headed toward the ring to bring the one woman who was ruining two of the three's lives.  
  
John's music hit and Trish was the one who handed him the title. She rose his hand in victory with a smile on her face. She then went and grabbed a microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen," she said with a smile, "I have an important announcement to make. As you know, Angel was kidnapped a few weeks ago from the arena. The board of directors have decided that until Angel returns, John Cena will have a new manager." The crowd booed and chanted for Angel. "That manager is going to be... me."  
  
Suddenly Angel's theme music hit the arena and the fans went nuts. John's eyes lit up and Trish looked like she was a deer caught in a car's headlights. "Can it be Tazz?" asked Michael Cole, "Has Angel returned?"  
  
"I don't know Cole..." said Tazz but was interrupted by Cole.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Cole, "It is Angel!" Vanessa had just came out onto the titantron being supported by HHH and Randy Orton. Her face still had bruises and she was leaning onto Hunter and Randy heavily as they made their way to the ring. "Tazz, she looked awful, and she is being held up by Randy Orton... and HHH!?" Trish shook her head no as she could not believe that Vanessa was really here. She looked at Hunter and knew that he had something to do with it.  
  
Vanessa rose a mic that Randy had to her lips and said, "Over my dead body will you be his manager. I am still his manager through and through."  
  
John grabbed the mic from Trish and said, "Angel? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah Cena it's me."  
  
"How did you escape from your captor?"  
  
"While she was away, Hunter and Randy helped me escaped so I could come back to you."  
  
"She?" asked John, "who was your captor?"  
  
Vanessa looked straight and Trish and said, "She is in the ring right at this very moment."  
  
Everyone was shocked as hey realized that Vanessa's kidnapper, was none other that Trish Stratus. "Trish?" said John with shock, "why?"  
  
Trish looked at John with a look that sent shivers done his spine, "Why? WHY?! Why do you think Cena?! I LOVE YOU! You and I were meant to be! I mean you and I had talked about marriage! We were going to tell the whole world that we were dating, AND then you left me for HER! Then you two decided to get married, and then she got pregnant!" The crowd was shocked when they heard this news. "So I decided that I was going to get rid of her, by kidnapping her and making you forget all about her!" She walked up to Cena and wrapped her arms around him, "So you, see, I did it for love. It was all for love! You remember how great we were together..." she suddenly kissed him on the lips.  
  
John quickly shoved Trish away from him, "Listen to me and listen to me good Trish. I DON'T LOVE YOU! I AM IN LOVE WITH THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD AND MY FUTURE WIFE!"  
  
"No Cena, you love me," said Trish with tears forming in her eyes, "You and I are meant to be Cena!" Suddenly the cops appeared to come and take Trish away. She realized that her life was over and she went over the edge when John went up to Vanessa and pulled her close in his arms, he then gave Vanessa a long sweet kiss. She screamed and she grabbed a gun from one of the officers. The officers had gotten out of the ring quickly and the fans were shocked. John and Vanessa looked at Trish as she screamed, "If I can not have Cena, **NO ONE WILL**!" Suddenly the gun went off causing the fans to scream and try to get out of the arena. Hunter and Randy tackled Trish down and got the gun out of her hand. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!"  
  
John suddenly felt some stickiness as he suddenly heard Vanessa gasp. When he looked at his hand he noticed that blood was it and then looked at Vanessa. He suddenly felt Vanessa went weak in his arms, as he realized that the blood on his hands was... hers. "Oh my God Vanessa!"  
  
He laid her down on the ring and he saw the blood beginning to flow, but he could not tell where the bullet hit her. "I love you..." Vanessa weakly said, "I've always loved you..." she then closed her eyes.  
  
"**VANESSA**! The baby..." John the motioned for the medics, "**_GET SOME DAMN HELP DOWN HERE_**!"  
  
The officers then placed handcuffs of Trish and said, "Trish Stratus you are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Vanessa Eaton. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"  
  
As they took her away and she had the sickest smile on her face and she said when she was placed in the cruiser, "I have had my revenge."  
  
Meanwhile the medics flew down to the arena and quickly got her onto a stretcher and got her to the hospital, when they got her into the emergency room to find the bullet, John looked to the heavens and said, "Please God, don't take her or the baby away from me." He fell to his knees and for the first time in a long time he began to cry. 


	15. A Miracle

Meanwhile the medics flew down to the ring and quickly got her onto a stretcher and got her to the hospital, when they got her into the emergency room to find the bullet, John looked to the heavens and said, "Please God, don't take her or the baby away from me." He fell to his knees and for the first time in a long time he began to cry.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Randy and Lisa ran into the waiting room and found John on his knees crying, just as he was when he got there. "John?" asked Randy, "any word on Vanessa or the baby?"  
  
"I feel so helpless!" said John, not hearing what Randy said and continued to cry,  
  
"Oh lord," said Randy as he looked at Lisa, "he's gone. Come on, let's get him off the floor. I am sure that his legs are asleep by now."  
  
Randy and Lisa got him off of the floor and onto a nearby chair. Victoria wrapped her arms around John and placed his head on her shoulder as he continued to cry. "Shhh John," said Lisa, "it will be OK, Vanessa will be all right and so will the baby."  
  
John looked up for a moment and said, "I can not believe this is happening, it seems like only yesterday we were confessing our love to each other." He smiled as he remembered that day.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
When Vanessa and John got to his dressing room, he quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. "God," he said, "it is so good to have you here again. Where have you been? Why haven't you called? I have been so worried-"  
  
Vanessa silenced him with a kiss on the lips, he was shocked since no one was around but before he could respond she broke it and said, "Shut up Cena, you ask too many questions. Since I got out of the hospital I have been doing a lot of thinking."  
  
"Oh?" asked John with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I heard what you said in the hospital even though you thought I was out cold."  
  
"You did?" He did not know what to say, "Vanessa I-"  
  
"No John, let me speak," Vanessa silenced him, "For the last two weeks I have thought about what you said and what you have done for me. I realized that the reason that you did everything was because you loved me and wanted me to be happy. When I was home after that chair shot, I realized I was happy... when I was with you. While I was at home, I did not feel complete, I felt cold and without a reason to get up for the day. I had longed to be with you, I need to be with you and in your embrace. I wanted to feel your body against mine, I needed your embrace, your kisses. John," She took his hands in his and laced their fingers together, "I realized that night... that I don't love Randy anymore... I love... you. I love you John Felix Anthony Cena and I want to be with you, not Randy." She felt the tears forming in her eyes after she admitted how she felt, she noticed that John had not spoken since then. "John, will you please say something?"  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say it again," John said, "so I know I did not just imagine it."  
  
"I love you and I want to be with you."  
  
"Oh thank God. Vanessa, I love you too," with that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply pouring all of his love into it. He was in a overload of joy as Vanessa kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and parted her lips and slipped his tongue into hers and their tongues did a little tango. After a few minutes they broke apart for air. "So..." said John between breaths, "shall we get out of here?"  
  
"I never thought you would ask," said Vanessa, "let's go and start our lives together." With that, John grabbed his bag, took her hand and they ran to his car together. When they got to their hotel, they went to his hotel suite, he scooped her up into his arms, entered the room, and slipped the "**DO NOT DISTURB**" sign on the door.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
"And when I won the WWE title and I proposed to Vanessa, it was truly magical."  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
1-2-3!!! "Your winner and the NEW WWE CHAMPION.... JOHN CENA!!!!" said Lillian Garcia as John just won the WWE title. Vanessa was crying with joy as John was on his knees crying when Brian Hebner handed the title to John. He stood up as Vanessa slid into the ring and smiled when John rose the title high in the air. He then came up to her and pulled her into his arms, he lifted her up into the air and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun them around and around, she kissed him deeply.  
  
"You did it!" said Vanessa, "I am so proud of you."  
  
John stopped spinning her and lowered her to the ground, he then signaled to Lillian for a mic, he nodded in thanks as he went up to Vanessa and took her hands. She tilted her head to the side as he spoke. "Tonight is the best night of my life, and I am going to make it better. Vanessa, you have made my life complete since the moment you came into it. Every time we are together it is the best time I have ever had. Whenever we are apart, I feel like there is a part of me that I can not fill until you are there. I love you with every part of my being and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, so Vanessa Claire Eaton," he suddenly got down on one knee and took out the ring, "in front of the whole world I am asking you, Will you marry me?"  
  
Vanessa was shocked and she started to cry at the sweet words that John said and when she looked into his eyes she saw their future and it was a bright one. "Yes, John I will marry you." The fans went nuts as John slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into his arms for a kiss that suddenly caused confetti to explode all over the arena. When the broke apart, she took his hand and the rose their hands and the title in victory, and as the first time as an engaged couple. They then went to the back, and with all their friends went and danced the night away in celebration.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
"And then when she told me that we were going to have a baby, I was SO excited that we are going to have a perfect life together."  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
Vanessa was arriving at the arena an hour late, since she stopped at the doctor's office, since she had been sick for the last week or so. She had a smile on her face the whole time as she made her way to her locker room. She opened the door and smiled when she saw her fiancé stretching for his match, when he looked up he smiled as he said, "There you are!" He stood up and kissed her sweetly, "How did it go with the doctor?"  
  
"Pretty good," she said as she took his hands, "he figured out why I've been sick for the last week."  
  
"He did?" asked John, "what was it?"  
  
"Well, in about 7 and a half months, there is going to be a new member of our little family." John looked extremely shocked as he just stared at her, Vanessa looked at him and said, "John? Aren't you going to say something?"  
  
"Are you telling me that we are having a... baby?" asked John, when Vanessa smiled and nodded, John suddenly pulled her into his arms and spun her around. "Oh my god! This is wonderful!" He kissed her long and sweet, "A baby, we are having a baby." He put his hand on her stomach and she placed her hand over his. They looked at each other and smiled, since they knew life was now perfect.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
_  
John smile had suddenly disappeared as he felt the tears forming again, "Everything was perfect until Trish ruined it all by shooting her!" He remember the horrible incident that happened only a couple hours ago, but felt like it happened just at that right moment in front of him.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
John's music hit and Trish was the one who handed him the title. She rose his hand in victory with a smile on her face. She then went and grabbed a microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen," she said with a smile, "I have an important announcement to make. As you know, Angel was kidnapped a few weeks ago from the arena. The board of directors have decided that until Angel returns, John Cena will have a new manager." The crowd booed and chanted for Angel. "That manager is going to be... me."  
  
Suddenly Angel's theme music hit the arena and the fans went nuts. John's eyes lit up and Trish looked like she was a deer caught in a car's headlights. "Can it be Tazz?" asked Michael Cole, "Has Angel returned?"  
  
"I don't know Cole..." said Tazz but was interrupted by Cole.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Cole, "It is Angel!" Vanessa had just came out onto the titantron being supported by HHH and Randy Orton. Her face still had bruises and she was leaning onto Hunter and Randy heavily as they made their way to the ring. "Tazz, she looked awful, and she is being held up by Randy Orton... and HHH!?" Trish shook her head no as she could not believe that Vanessa was really here. She looked at Hunter and knew that he had something to do with it.  
  
Vanessa rose a mic that Randy had to her lips and said, "Over my dead body will you be his manager. I am still his manager through and through."  
  
John grabbed the mic from Trish and said, "Angel? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah Cena it's me."  
  
"How did you escape from your captor?"  
  
"While she was away, Hunter and Randy helped me escaped so I could come back to you."  
  
"She?" asked John, "who was your captor?"  
  
Vanessa looked straight and Trish and said, "She is in the ring right at this very moment."  
  
Everyone was shocked as hey realized that Vanessa's kidnapper, was none other that Trish Stratus. "Trish?" said John with shock, "why?"  
  
Trish looked at John with a look that sent shivers done his spine, "Why? WHY?! Why do you think Cena?! I LOVE YOU! You and I were meant to be! I mean you and I had talked about marriage! We were going to tell the whole world that we were dating, AND then you left me for HER! Then you two decided to get married, and then she got pregnant!" The crowd was shocked when they heard this news. "So I decided that I was going to get rid of her, by kidnapping her and making you forget all about her!" She walked up to Cena and wrapped her arms around him, "So you, see, I did it for love. It was all for love! You remember how great we were together..." she suddenly kissed him on the lips.  
  
John quickly shoved Trish away from him, "Listen to me and listen to me good Trish. I DON'T LOVE YOU! I AM IN LOVE WITH THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD AND MY FUTURE WIFE!"  
  
"No Cena, you love me," said Trish with tears forming in her eyes, "You and I are meant to be Cena!" Suddenly the cops appeared to come and take Trish away. She realized that her life was over and she went over the edge when John went up to Vanessa and pulled her close in his arms, he then gave Vanessa a long sweet kiss. She screamed and she grabbed a gun from one of the officers. The officers had gotten out of the ring quickly and the fans were shocked. John and Vanessa looked at Trish as she screamed, "If I can not have Cena, NO ONE WILL!" Suddenly the gun went off causing the fans to scream and try to get out of the arena. Hunter and Randy tackled Trish down and got the gun out of her hand. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!"  
  
John suddenly felt some stickiness as he suddenly heard Vanessa gasp. When he looked at his hand he noticed that blood was it and then looked at Vanessa. He suddenly felt Vanessa went weak in his arms, as he realized that the blood on his hands was... hers. "Oh my God Vanessa!"  
  
He laid her down on the ring and he saw the blood beginning to flow, but he could not tell where the bullet hit her. "I love you..." Vanessa weakly said, "I've always loved you..." she then closed her eyes.  
  
"VANESSA! The baby..." John the motioned for the medics, "GET SOME DAMN HELP DOWN HERE!"  
  
END FLASHNBACK_ (A/N: Last one I promise!)  
  
"Now Vanessa is fighting for her life and the baby's and I am SO helpless!"  
  
Victoria sighed as she pulled him back into her embraced and said, "But John, Vanessa is a fighter is a fighter, she would not give up now. She fought for far too long against Trish to make sure that she would make it back to you so you two would take care of that little one she is carrying. You need to be strong for her. She would not want to see you this weak." She looked at Randy helplessly and continued to comfort him  
  
Randy sat next to them and said, "Yeah John, she is going to be fine. I bet tomorrow she is going to be up and moving and kicking your ass for being this weak." Victoria looked at him and smiled. They both heard a light laugh from John and they knew that he was starting to feel better.  
  
John looked up and smiled at the both of them, "Thanks guys, Vee and I are lucky to have to two in our lives." He hugged both of them and they sat down together a prayed for Vanessa's successful surgery and the baby's survival.  
  
About an hour later Lisa was sleeping on Randy's shoulder, Randy's head was resting against hers while he slept and John was pacing again. Finally the doctor came out and made his way to them. "Are you John Cena?"  
  
"Yes," said John causing Randy and Lisa to wake up, "I am."  
  
"Hi I am Dr. Henderson," the doctor replied, "I am the doctor who worked on your fiancée."  
  
"How is she Doc?"  
  
"All I can say is that it was a miracle that the bullet hit her where it did."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked John with confusion.  
  
"If the bullet struck her an ½ lower... she would have lost the baby."  
  
"You mean Vanessa and the baby are both... alive?" asked John as he grabbed Doctor Henderson's arms. When the doctor nodded John nearly fell to his knees, but Randy quickly grabbed him and kept him up.  
  
"Yes," said Doctor Henderson, "they are both going to be fine, but Vanessa should really take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy if we want to have that baby come to term. She is resting right now, but if you want to see her, I will allow only a few moments."  
  
"Thank you Doctor," said John as he shook his hand and the doctor went on his way. Then John looked at Randy and Lisa. "You guys hear that?! THEY ARE BOTH ALIVE!"  
  
"Thank God!" said Lisa and Randy as the three of them hugged each other.  
  
"Let's go see her." The three then made their way to Vanessa's room and walked into it. They were shocked at what they saw. She was attached to machines and she looked horrible.  
  
"My God," said Lisa, "poor Vanessa." Randy put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"She is going to be fine," said John, "I know my girl well. She is going to be fine." He then placed a gentle hand on her stomach and suddenly the baby moved. "Guy, I felt my child move!" Randy and Lisa walked together up to him and each felt the baby move, "My God, it is a wonderful experience."  
  
All of a sudden they heard a soft voice saying, "John..."  
  
When they looked at the figure on the bed they saw Vanessa's eyes were wide open and a small smile on her face. "Vanessa!" they all said at once.  
  
Softly Vanessa said, "Hey guys. I am so glad to see you."  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Lisa.  
  
"All right I guess," said Vanessa, "considering I got shot, but I am fighter."  
  
"We all know," said Randy, "thank God you are alive."  
  
"Thanks Randy," asked Vanessa and then she had a thought, "how is the baby?"  
  
"It is doing just fine," said John, "in fact we feel it move."  
  
"Oh thank God," said Vanessa  
  
Suddenly a nurse came into the room, "I am sorry folks, but she needs her rest."  
  
"Of course," said Lisa as she and Randy both kissed Vanessa's cheek, "We will see you tomorrow hun." Then they each hugged John and walked out of the room.  
  
"I hate to leave you," said John.  
  
"It's OK John," said Vanessa, "me and the little on are not going anywhere."  
  
"Good," said John, "then I will see you tomorrow." He lowered his lips and kissed her long and sweetly.  
  
"I love you," said Vanessa.  
  
"I love you more," said John. He then walked out of the hospital and to his hotel room, and for the first time since Vanessa was kidnapped, John had the best sleep he ever had. 


	16. All For Love

The next day, John entered Vanessa's hospital room with a bouquet of roses and smiled as he saw that she was sitting up reading a book. "Hey you."  
  
Vanessa smiled as she looked up, "Hey. I was wondering when you were going to show up." He kissed her sweetly and she took the roses from him. "Thank you." She inhaled their fragrance and smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"A little better," said Vanessa, "consider what happened."  
  
"Yeah," said John, "you've been through a lot these last few weeks."  
  
Vanessa smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach, "It's a miracle that our baby survived that." Suddenly she noticed that something was missing.  
  
John noticed the look on her face, "what's wrong?"  
  
"My engagement ring is gone," Vanessa said, "Trish must of took it after she beat the crap out of me."  
  
"You mean this?" said John and took the ring out of his pocket.  
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
"Trish sent it to me with a videotape saying that she wanted me to have it, since I would need it more than you would of."  
  
"She thought that you would have given it to her after she won you over."  
  
"I still can't believe she did this."  
  
"It's funny what people would do for love. Look at you for instance, you broke up with Trish to help me get Randy back. Randy was going to hit you with the chair so you would have to take time off, so he could convince me that I was the one for him. Than I took that chair shot for to realize that I was in love with you not Randy. Then Trish kidnapped me to try to win you back. Everything that has been done for the last year, has been all for love."  
  
John smiled and shook his eye, "Amazing."  
  
"What's amazing that my finger is still bare," she said with a smile as she wiggled her ring finger.  
  
John laughed as he took Vanessa's left hand and then got down to one knee. "Vanessa Claire Eaton, I love you with my heart and soul, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child," he placed his hand over her stomach and felt their child move, "and any other children we will have. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes John Felix Anthony Cena," said Vanessa with tears in her eyes again, "I will marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her long and sweet as he knew that now their life was perfect and it was going to get better.  
  
Two months later, it was time for John and Vanessa wedding. Everyone was excited as they waited for Vanessa to come down the aisle. John was standing next to the reverend as he began to really feel nervous, but he knew that once he saw Vanessa he knew that he would be calm. Suddenly to doors opened, and his brother Dan escorted Torrie Wilson, then his brother Sean escorted Vanessa's friend Emily, the his brother Matt with Victoria, and finally Randy came with Vanessa's sister Rose. John smiled as he saw the flower girl and ring bearer came down the aisle and knew that Vanessa was on her way. Suddenly everyone stood as "Here comes the bride" began to play. When the doors were opened their stood Vanessa wearing a strapless wedding dress with a ballgown skirt. She had a blusher covering her face and she had a bouquet of white roses with pink tips and she was beautiful. As she and her father made their way down, the couple could not staring at each other. Randy smiled as he whispered, "She is beautiful."  
  
"Yes," John whispered, "and she is mine."  
  
When Vanessa and her father arrived at the end of the aisle, the reverend smiled as he said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"  
  
"Her mother and I do," said Vanessa's father with his proud booming voice, he kissed his daughter's cheek and then handed her hand to John's. He then sat down to next to Vanessa's mother and John lead Vanessa to their proper places.  
  
They looked at each other and John mouthed, "I love you." She mouthed back, "I love you too."  
  
When everyone was seated the reverend began, "Dearly beloved, we are gather hear to join John Cena and Vanessa Eaton in holy matrimony, should anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The reverend wait for a few moments to see if anyone would object, but no one did. "John, do you take Vanessa to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, will you forsaken all others but her until death do you part?"  
  
John looked at Vanessa and with pride said, "I do."  
  
"Vanessa Claire, do you take John to be your lawfully husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, will you forsaken all others but him until death do you part?"  
  
Vanessa smiled at John and said, "I do."  
  
"John, take this ring and place it on her left hand repeat after me." John took the ring and placed it on her finger as the reverend said, "With this ring."  
  
"With this ring."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."  
  
"In the name of the Father, the son, and the Holy Spirit." He then slipped the ring down to Vanessa's knuckle and smiled.  
  
"Vanessa, take this ring and place it on his left hand and repeat after me." Vanessa took the ring and placed it on his finger as the reverend said, "With this ring."  
  
"With this ring."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
"I thee wed."  
  
"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."  
  
"In the name of the Father, the son, and the Holy Spirit." She then slipped the ring down to John's knuckle and smiled back at him.  
  
"John and Vanessa have pledged their love for each other with their vows and the exchange of rings. May their love continue to blossom for many years to come and be forever blessed by our Lord God. With that said, by the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. John, you may now kiss the bride." John smiled as he lifted the veil and cupped Vanessa's face in his hands. He lowered his lips to her and kissed her sweetly. Everyone was already crying as they clapped their hands, and cheered when suddenly John dipped her. When John straighten them, the minister said, "I have to honor of introducing to you for the first time as husband and wife, "Mr. and Mrs. John and Vanessa Cena." The audience stood up and clapped as John and Vanessa made their way back up the aisle, knowing that finally they were truly together, and nothing would stop them.  
  
At the reception John and Vanessa danced their first dance to "All For Love" by Bryan Adams, Rod Steward and Sting:  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own All For Love, Bryan Adams wrote this, but an author's note, this is the song that inspired the title of this story.)  
  
_When it's love you give  
  
(I'll be a man of good faith.  
  
then in love you live.  
  
I'll make a stand. I won't break.  
  
I'll be the rock you can lean on,  
  
be there when you're old,  
  
to have and to hold.  
  
When there's love inside  
  
I swear I'll always be strong.  
  
then there's a reason why.  
  
I'll prove to you we belong.  
  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
  
from the wind and the rain,  
  
from the hurt and pain.  
  
Let's make it all for one and all for love.  
  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
  
the one you need,  
  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
  
When there's someone that should know  
  
then just let your feelings show  
  
and make it all for one and all for love.  
  
When it's love you make  
  
I'll be the fire in your night.  
  
then it's love you take.  
  
I will defend, I will fight.  
  
I'll be there when you need me.  
  
When honor's at stake,  
  
this vow I will make:  
  
that it's all for one and all for love.  
  
Let the one hold be the one you want,  
  
the one you need,  
  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
  
When there's someone that should know  
  
then just let your feelings show  
  
and make it all for one and all for love.  
  
Don't lay our love to rest  
  
'cause we could stand up to the test.  
  
We got everything and more than we had planned,  
  
more than the rivers that run the land.  
  
We've got it all in our hands.  
  
Now it's all for one and all for love.  
  
It's all for love.  
  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,  
  
the one you need,  
  
'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.  
  
It's one for all.  
  
When there's someone that should know  
  
then just let your feelings show.  
  
When there's someone that you want,  
  
when there's someone that you need  
  
let's make it all, all for one and all for love  
_  
Five months later Vanessa was lying on a hospital bed and screaming, "Don't ever touch me again John Cena! This is all your damn fault! I hate you for doing this to me! I'd rather face Undertaker than having this kid! I am never letting you touch me again!" Suddenly she screamed with the pain of the contraction, and John looked at the doctor with confusion.  
  
"It's normal," said the doctor, "all women scream at their husbands while their are in labor." John nodded and the doctor turned his attention back at Vanessa, "all right Mrs. Cena, I need you to push, a couple more and the baby with come out."  
  
Vanessa began pushing as she squeezed John's hand to the point where she was nearly braking it. "Breathe Vanessa.... and ease up on my hand." Suddenly he got a look from Vanessa that could kill an army. "Push Vanessa, push."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM DOING- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she pushed.  
  
"All right Vanessa," said the doctor, "the head is out, one more big push and the baby will be out. OK, push!" Vanessa began pushing a about a minute later John and Vanessa the cry of their baby. "It's a GIRL!" He then began cleaning the baby and went to weigh her in, "7lbs 9ozs."  
  
Vanessa collapsed back onto the hospital bed in exhaustion and relief, she began crying in joy and John kissed her sweetly and he said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you more," said Vanessa and smiled tiredly. "Can I hold my daughter?"  
  
"Of course," said the doctor as he wrapped the baby and then placed her in Vanessa's arms.  
  
"Hello honey," said Vanessa as she looked at her daughter, "welcome to the world. Oh John, she is beautiful."  
  
"Yes she is," said John as he took one of her tiny hands and John fell in love for the second time, "what do you want to name her?"  
  
"Angel Marari," said Vanessa, "because she is a miracle to have survived so much."  
  
"Angel Marari Cena," said John with a smile, "I love it, and I love you."  
  
"I love you too John," she kissed him sweetly, "hold your daughter."  
  
She placed Angel in John's arms, and John smiled as he looked at the two women in his life, knowing that love might do crazy things to people, but would not change a single thing in his life.  
  
THE END!  
  
_Author's note: I just want to thank everyone for reading this story and every review I have received. Thank you so much! Oh, I bet you are wondering what happened to everyone else: Randy and Anna got married had twins. Victoria married Steven Richards. And as for Trish...... she was sentenced 4 consecutive 40 years in prison with no chance of parole. Thank you again and please read my other stories, and any others I will write! Peace ya'll. ::Hugs::_


End file.
